


Kings

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mobster AU, Mobster James "Bucky" Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 29,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: After being suddenly thrust into the world of the Mob as a gift to the feared monster Mr. Barnes, you’re not sure what to expect. You certainly weren’t expecting this.





	1. Chapter 1

You don’t know how you get mixed up in shit like this. You’ve somehow managed to get yourself mixed up with one of the lower level mob bosses in New York. Alexander Pierce had been the one you’d taken a loan from, not knowing exactly who you were dealing with was costing you big now.

He’s bound your wrists, the rope cutting into the skin, sharp pain shoots through the nerves there. He’s covered your hands with your jacket leaving you in a tight black dress that you hate to admit, you look amazing in.

“Hurry up.” He snapped, “I can’t be late for this meeting and you’re a very important piece of this meeting.” You don’t ask why, last time you’d asked a question the only response you’d gotten was a smack across the face. He drags you into a building and into a back room, a woman with red hair looks confused for a second but then her gaze hardens.

“I assume you’re here for a meeting with Barnes and Rogers.” She says coldly to Pierce.

“No, just Mr. Barnes.”

“You know they don’t meet alone, they’re partners.” She snips, picking up the phone she speaks softly into it, the words no longer English. “You can go in but she stays out here.”

“She’s part of the deal.” He says jerking your forward and into the room before she can say anything else. He shoves you to your knees then waits, he knows that he’s the least important person in the room.

“What’s this?” One of the men, the Brunette with the cold blue eyes asks, his voice is rough and harsh. He’s seated behind the desk so you assume that he’s Mr. Barnes. His friend on the other hand has lighter hair but he too looks irritated, he’s leaning against the bar behind the desk, his arms folded, blue eyes searching your face. He leans forward and murmurs something into Mr. Barnes’ ear who nods.

“I thought Natasha told you to keep your girl in the lobby.” Mr. Rogers sounds bored.

“She’s a gift, Captain, for Mr. Barnes.” The two men exchange a dark look and you’re pretty sure you’re going to throw up. Your heart is racing and you’re taking small shallow breaths.

“Come here Sweetheart. Let me see you.” Barnes says softly leaning forward in his seat. You struggle to stand and the one Pierce has called Captain grips Mr. Barnes’ shoulder. The two men stand and Captain blocks you from Pierce’s view while Mr. Barnes flicks up the jacket, a sneer crosses his face when he sees the rope that is cutting into your skin.

“Mr. Pierce. Out.” The Captain orders seeing the look on Mr. Barnes’ face.

“My gift?”

“Is accepted.” He snaps.

“My debit?”

“Remains.” Mr. Barnes growls, it sounds like Pierce is going to argue but Mr. Barnes looks up at him that same angry look he had on his face when he saw the rope. You hear him move away and the door opens then closes.

“Sweetheart, you alright?” You don’t say anything, fear coursing through you. “Hey, you can talk to us Sweetheart.” Mr. Barnes says in a voice that’s far gentler than you’d have expected to come from him.

“Please, the rope, please.” Mr. Barnes lifts his leg and pulls a knife from his boot while the Captain takes the coat from over your hands. Mr. Barnes brings the knife closer to you and you panic, jerking away from him and accidentally cutting yourself in the process. You cry out in pain but neither of the two men get angry. They just gently shush you, as Captain keeps you steady Mr. Barnes quickly cuts the rope.

“Did you agree to this Sweetheart?”

“To-to What?” You murmur still too afraid to actually talk to them.

“To being used as a form of payment.” The Captain says bluntly.

“No.” Horror laces the word.

“What’s your name Doll?” Captain asks, you tell him and he nods, “Here have a seat. Can you tell us how you got mixed up with Pierce?” He eases you into a seat and glances at Mr. Barnes who moves around the desk and pours you something to drink. He passes you the amber liquid and you swallow it down enjoying the burn.

“Natasha bring the first aid kit in here.” Mr. Barnes says into a speaker and a moment later the pretty redhead is bursting into the room causing you to flinch and spill some of the whiskey on your dress and hands.

“Damn it Tash.” Captain swears, and she looks guilty.

“Hey, I wasn’t given any instructions here Cap!” She hisses and Captain takes the kit from her.

“Make sure we’re not interrupted.” She nods and then makes her way back out the door then shuts it quietly behind her. “This is going to sting a bit.” He’s gentle as he cleans and bandages your cut wrists. Once he’s done he moves back around the desk with Mr. Barnes.

“Alright Doll, can you tell us your story?” You nod then begin talking, your eyes focused on your lap.

“I owed him money. I didn’t know who he was when I took the money, I didn’t know the price I’d pay.”

“Why’d you take money from him?” Captain asks gently, they’d been so harsh with Mr. Pierce you’re still surprised that they’re being so sweet to you.

“My mom was sick, cancer and since my dad had skipped out when I was a kid we didn’t have any money coming in. I was 16 and was working overnights while going to school but it wasn’t enough. It was never enough. A co-worker told me about Mr. Pierce and so I borrowed money. I was paying him back, I guess it wasn’t fast enough.”

“How much did you have left Doll?” Mr. Barnes asks, god his eyes are so blue.

“10,000.” Mr. Barnes slams his fist down on the desk causing your eyes to widen in fear.

“That fucking piece of shit. What the fuck did he think he was gonna get away with Steve?” He sneers.

“Hey, calm down Buck. You’re scaring her.” Mr. Barnes looks back at you, his features softening.

“I’m sorry Doll. I’m not upset with you. It’s Pierce.” He pushes the button for the speaker again, “Nat, get me Clint.”

“Buck.”

“Steve he tried to give her to me against her will for a tenth of what he owes me.” Mr. Barnes growls, and his friend’s face hardens too.

“He still owes you 100,000. You make him pay it then you deliver punishment.”

“I’m gonna remind him who the fuck he’s dealing with.” Mr. Barnes stands abruptly and circles the desk, he holds out a hand for you. “Come on honey, you don’t need to hear all this.” You take his hand and let him lead you to the door. “You don’t need to worry about Pierce Doll. Steve and I will take care of him.”

“But, where am I supposed to go?” You say quietly as he reaches for the door to the street.

“Home.”

“I-I don’t have a home anymore, he owns my building. Through a shell company but he owns it.” Mr. Barnes looks angry again, he hasn’t been angry at you yet but you’re not taking any chances. “It’s okay, I’ll go to a shelter.” You give him a soft smile, “Thank you Mr. Barnes.” You murmur before lifting your chin and stepping out the door. You don’t get far when a hand wraps around your hand.

“Come on Doll, you’re under my protection, I can’t let you stay in a shelter.” He says with a small sigh.

“Really, Mr. Barnes, I’ll be fine. I’ve been on my own since my mom died-“ he cuts you off with a look.

“I know you didn’t chose to be here, to be-for a lack of a better word- given to me but please let me do what I can to help you.” Your eyes search his face and you slowly nod. With a gentle tug of your hand he brings you back into the building and then to the woman, Natasha. “Nat, I need you to call Wanda, I’ve got a job for her.”

“Clint is almost here, what do you need Wanda for?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Mr. Barnes growls and she nods as he brings you back into his office. When The Captain gives him a puzzled look Mr. Barnes sighs, “He took away her home, so I’ve placed her under my protection. She’s agreed.”

“Do you think that’s a good idea?”

“You have a better one?” Mr. Barnes challenges and Captain huffs then holds his hands out in surrender. You feel like you’ve been left behind in the conversation but you’re not going to say anything. You’re just grateful they’re not men like Pierce. “Wanda is on her way, I’ll have her take her home.” There’s a knock on the door, “Come in.” Mr.Barnes calls and a slightly stocky blonde man comes strutting into the room.

“You called Boss?”

“Yea, bring me Pierce.”


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky doesn’t want to talk business in front of you, you’ve been through more than enough today, but he and Steve have a few things to talk about. For one, how he should kill Alexander Pierce once he was done bleeding him dry. Now that Bucky knew Pierce owned some Real estate that seemed like a great place to start.

It doesn’t take Wanda much longer than it did Clint to show up and when she practically floats into the room he knows that she’s going to be the one to be able to put you most at ease.

“You called?” She asks noting you in the corner of the room, your finger lightly tracing the map under the glass of the table, her brow raises.

“Yea, come ‘ere Doll.” You glance up at his nickname for you then hesitantly make your way toward him. Like he’s a coiled snake and you’re afraid he’s going to strike. “Wanda’s gonna take you home and help get you all settled. Feel free to ask her any questions you have.” You give him a nod and then he dismisses the two of you with a wave of his hand. Wanda begins to chat with you as you walk toward the door and when you glance back at him before the door closes he gives you a, hopefully, reassuring smile.

“What in the hell’re you doin’ Buck?” Steve asks looking over at his best friend in surprise. For sure this isn’t Bucky’s usual move, claiming a dame and putting her under his protection is more Tony’s move.

“Hell if I know.” Bucky grumbles rubbing his face. “I couldn’t just throw her to the wolves Steve. Who knows who else Pierce owes money to or what kind of deals he’d make using her as payment.” He sighs heavily turning and reaching for the bottle of whiskey. “Not many men in our line of work will treat her right.”

“And that’s your problem because?” Steve asks, one of his brows raised. Bucky groans and drops his head back onto the leather of his chair.

“Jesus, Steve, I don’t know. You shoulda fuckin seen her outside. After she admitted she didn’t have a home anymore she lifted her chin, straightened her spine and looked like a goddamn queen ready to conquer the world.”

“And you want her to be your queen?”

“I don’t know, I mean I just met the dame but you can’t tell me you’re not happier with Peg by your side.”

“Hell yea I’m happier, but Peg knew what she was gettin into.”

“I’m not gonna just throw her in blind. I told her to ask Wanda any questions she might have, and just because I saw something in her doesn’t mean I’m in love with her or some shit.”

“Peg and I weren’t in love when we got married.” Steve reminds him.

“Yea but you were protecting her territory and making her hold over it legit. I don’t need more territory.” Steve scoffs.

“We always need more territory.”

“Okay, I want Pierce’s territory, and I’m going to get it from him then I’m going to kill him.” Bucky growls, anger rises in him suddenly.

“I hear you, but we need to be strategic about this. If he knows it was her he could punish those close to her, or even go after her.”

“Like hell.” Bucky sneers, feeling the need to protect her rising in him again, “besides, I don’t think she has anyone.”

“Everyone has someone Buck.” Steve says quietly, there’s a knock at the door and Bucky sighs.

“Come in.”

Clint comes into the room, an angry looking Pierce on his heels.

“I was in the middle of a business meeting Barnes. If you didn’t want the bitch you could’ve just gotten rid of her.” Bucky raises a single brow at Pierce who hasn’t shut up since he came into the room, anger bubbling in his chest. “Besides, if you don’t want her I can find someone else who does. Where is she?”

“Pierce. Shut the fuck up.” Steve sneers, the older man does and stares at him in surprise.

“I apologize Captain. I didn’t think you’d want her since you have your wife.” Bucky stands so quickly his chair nearly tips over as he stands in Steve’s way, stopping him from beating the shit out of Pierce.

“I thought he told you to shut the hell up. I wanna know when I’m gonna get my money from you.” Bucky snarls, one hand pressed to Steve’s chest the other in a tight fist. If Pierce isn’t careful he’s going to get the shit beat out of him by both boys from Brooklyn.

“I brought you a present, one that you took and I could’ve sold for a good price. She’s a pretty thing.”

“You know we don’t deal in human trafficking.” Bucky snarls, “So your debit stands. Hell, I might even add, some on for you thinking that you could just wipe away $100,000 of debit by giving me a woman.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” Pierce sneers, and Bucky quirks an eyebrow at him.

“Do not forget your place here Pierce.” Steve snaps back, and Bucky lets him go, the two men stand side by side and glare at the older man.

“I expect your debit to be paid back, in full, in six months or I’ll start taking property instead.”

“Where am I supposed to get $100,000?” Pierce demands and Bucky laughs humorlessly.

“Like I give a shit.”

“Then give me back the bitch. Schmidt will buy her in a second, she’s just his type.”

The knife has left his hand before Bucky even realized he was holding it. It lodges itself into Pierce’s shoulder and he lets out a roar of pain.

“She. Is. Mine.” Bucky snarls striding closer with each word. “You come for her, you touch her, you even make her feel nervous and I won’t hesitate to kill you. She has been placed under my protection and not even $100,000 will keep me from doing just that.” Pierce smiles slightly then winces as Bucky yanks the knife from his shoulder. “Six months Pierce.” He warns before turning his back on the other man and passing Clint his knife to clean. “Get out. Next time I see you I expect a payment.” Pierce grumbles but leaves the room. Clint cleans Bucky’s knife then passes it back to him.

“Fucking ass.” Steve huffs and Bucky hums in agreement. “You should head home.”

“Why?”

“You’ve got a woman, who’s probably a little freaked out, in your home.”

“She’s got Wanda.”

“But she needs to know she has you. Besides, you need to tell her about Pierce.” Bucky sighs, and Steve laughs, “I’m gonna treat Peggy tonight, we’re going out for our third anniversary.”

“Oh, congratulations man.”

“Thanks. I’ve got a couple of things to deal with on South side but I’m going to head out. I’ll see you later, go home.” Steve gives him a tight hug with a solid thump on his back then brings his phone to his ear.

“Clint, let’s go home. Tell Nat to cancel the rest of the day, I have a payment coming in but Scott and Peter can handle that.”

“I’ll bring the car around.” Clint says with a nod he leaves the room and Bucky pulls his phone to his ear. It only rings once before Wanda answers.

“Hello.”

“How’s she doing?”

“She’s sleeping now. She didn’t talk much on the ride home but once we were alone she told me what he did. How he threatened her, I think it’s something you should hear from her.” She tells him as he climbs into the car, and Clint heads for home.

“Wanda.” Bucky groans, he hates how she can read his mind like that, like she knew he was going to ask.

“It’s not my place Bucky.”

“I know, there’s no persuading you is there?” He asks, not hopeful.

“None.” Wanda confirms and he lets out a huff of annoyed air. “Like I said, it’s her story to share.” Clint turns off of the freeway and heads for the suburb Bucky hides in, you can’t arrest a mobster if you can’t find him. “When are you going to be home?”

“I’m on my way now.”

“Oh,” Wanda sounds surprised, “Do you want me to wake her?”

“No, let her sleep. Who knows the last time she was able to sleep peacefully.” Wanda hums her agreement. “We’re here, come on out and I’ll have Clint drive you home.”

“Thanks Bucky.” She hangs up then and after thanking Clint Bucky climbs out and heads for the house. Wanda shoots him a smile and a wink as she makes her way past him.

The house is quiet as Bucky make his way inside and turns on the alarm. He gets started on some food, nothing crazy but he figures you’re going to be hungry when you wake up and most people like soup and grilled cheese. He’s so at ease that he doesn’t hear the soft footsteps as they come down the stairs. It’s not until you speak he knows you’re there.

“Where’s Wanda?”


	3. Chapter 3

“I sent her home.” Mr. Barnes says as he turns to face you. You see surprise in his blue eyes then you very suddenly realize you’re only wearing one of his T-shirts. Wanda had basically peeled you out of the dress from Pierce and into a hot bath with essential oil swirling in the steaming water.

“I-I um, I don’t have any clothes.” You tell him tugging the hem down toward your knees.

“Don’t worry about it Sweetheart, I told Wanda to make you comfortable. We can solve that no clothes problem after dinner if you’d like.”

“Yes please.”

“You want some soup?” He asks and you can’t help but stare at him in surprise.

“You made soup?”

“I’ve lived alone for a while Sweetheart, I know how to cook.” He says with a smile then dishes some soup into a bowl and deposits it on the table. “Please, eat.” He tells you moving back into the kitchen to scoop some soup into his own bowl. Then joins the bowl he’s set there and starts to eat. You’re staring at him with this confused look on your face. You thought he was a dangerous mob boss, not some domesticated, soft, man. “Sweetheart?” He asks and you realize he’s caught you staring. “Everything okay?”

“I’m confused. Mr. Barnes-“

“Bucky.” He cuts you off.

“What?”

“My name is Bucky. Only people who owe me things call me Mr. Barnes, my friends all call me Bucky.”

“But don’t I owe you something? You’re feeding me, and letting me stay here, and you saved me from Pierce. How do I not owe you?”

“Because I chose to do all of those things. You didn’t ask me for anything, in fact you were going to leave and fend for yourself. Please, come eat.” You move forward and slowly sink into the seat across from him. He gives you this soft reassuring smile and you wonder for the fifteenth time today how the hell you get yourself into situations like this.

Wanda had told you that Bucky and Steve were good men, considering what they did for a living, and that you were safe with Bucky. She had answered all your questions, like what exactly being put under his protection meant and what was expected of you. He was still intimidating, broad shoulders, large arms, and his hands had been rough on your skin earlier. When he’d been so gentle with you. There are scars on his knuckles, and you’re watching his hands as he eats when suddenly they still.

“Sweetheart?” Your eyes meet his and you’re touched by the concern you see in those blue eyes. “You okay?”

“Just trying to catch up. It’s a lot.” You tell him with a small smile. He watches you until you take a spoonful of the soup, then it’s like a dam breaks and you suddenly realize how hungry you are.

“When was the last time you ate?”

“Uh, before Pierce came, so three days.”

“Then you should take it slow, eating could make you sick if you eat too fast.” He says gently and you know he’s right. You look up at him and see the anger on his face.

“I’m sorry.” Your spoon clanks on the side of the bowl as you let it go.

“Oh no no Sweetheart. I’m not upset with you, it’s Pierce. He really did a number on you didn’t he?” Tears are pricking at your eyes and Bucky suddenly stands his chair scraping against the floor. He makes his way to your side and sinks down to his knees. “You have nothing, nothing to fear here.” He says his voice low and soft, “When I brought you into my home I put you under my protection. You are safe, I promise.” You didn’t know what to expect when he’d made his way around the table but that certainly wasn’t it. He hasn’t touched you, instead his hands are hanging at his sides and he almost looks submissive to you.

You don’t know what makes you do it but suddenly you’re out of your chair, arms wrapped tightly around his neck your face buried in the space between his shoulder and his neck. He doesn’t move for a second and you worry you’ve done something wrong, you’re about to let go when you feel his warm arms around your back. He holds you close letting you seek the comfort that you apparently needed from him. You don’t realize you’re shaking until he breathes out a quiet, “shhh.”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” You mutter into his skin.

“Hold on tight doll.” He tells you only giving you a second to register he suddenly stands, one of his arms is still wrapped around you but the other had gone to help him stand. “Can’t stay on my knees too long.” He murmurs before sweeping your legs up to carry them bridal style. He moves toward the living room and then slowly sits down in the large loveseat. Your legs stay over his left leg but you’re sitting between his legs. Your torso is pressed against his firmer one and with your head still buried in his shoulder you’ve never felt safer.

It’s strange how comfortable this is. You usually don’t care to touch people you don’t know but for some reason he’s different. You could easily stay here for hours and be happy.

“Sweetheart?” His voice rumbles through you, you hum softly in response, “Will you tell me what happened? With Pierce?” You know he feels your body tense at the question because one of his hands slides soothingly up and down on your back.

“Do, do I have to?” Even thinking about the constant fear that Pierce and his men kept you in makes you anxious.

“Not tonight, I do need to know though Sweetheart.”

“Why?”

“Because, if he’s willing to hurt you and try to sell you he’s willing to do that to other women too.”

“He is.” You affirm bile rising in your throat. You bound out of Bucky’s grasp and sprint for the bathroom that you know is just around the corner. Your knees hit the ground as you lose the small bit of soup you’d eaten. Oh god, oh this was so embarrassing.

Bucky gently helps you to your feet then turns you to face him. He cups your face in his hands and searches your face.

“Can you give Wanda permission to tell me what happened? She won’t tell me unless you give her permission.” You nod and he smooths your hair back. “You wanna try some more soup?”

“No.”

“Come on Sweetheart, maybe some toast? We can sit on the couch? Please Doll, I need ya to eat something.”

“I’ll try some toast,” you tell him, “Can I get a toothbrush and toothpaste please?”

“Yea, I’ll get some toast started then go get you some. You wanna wait here?” You nod and he gives you a small smile. “You don’t have to worry about him. I’ve got you. Alexa, turn on defense mode.”

“Okay.” The machine responds and Bucky gives you another gentle smile. He moves away and you hear him rummaging around in the kitchen. You flush the toilet then sit on the closed lid, your head in your hands, eyes closed trying to get the images out of your head.

“I just put butter on there Doll. Please eat.” Bucky says gently as he slides a plate onto the counter in front of you. You nod and pick up a piece of toast and take a bite. You notice the toothbrush and toothpaste sitting on the other side of the sink, you hadn’t heard him come back and put it there.

“Thank you.”

“Do you wanna go back to the living room?” You nod and his phone chirps. “I’ll meet you in there okay Sweetheart?”

“Okay, thank you Bucky.” He gives you a smile before answering his phone and moving away from you. You finish the two pieces of toast and then bush your teeth. It was so nice getting to brush your teeth, then you wash your hands and bring the plate back into the kitchen and tuck it into the dishwasher. You make your way back to the living room and are pleased to see Bucky sitting in that big chair again. You grab a blanket on your way to him and slide back into his lap. He seems surprised for a second, stiffening before he curls an arm around you. You throw the blanket over the two of you and you rest your head on his chest just under his shoulder.

“We’ll talk later Steve, say hi to Peg.” He hangs up then and grabs the remote from the table next to him.

“You didn’t have to end your call for me.” You tell him, not looking up at him.

“Ah, it was nothin’ important. Besides, his wife Peggy has a rule about doin’ business after dinner.” He hits the guide button and then starts to scroll through the shows. “What should I put on Sweetheart?”

“Oh, um, something peaceful, maybe a baking show?”

“Alright,” he says and you can practically hear the smile in his voice.

“Honestly, I don’t think I’m going to be awake for much longer.” You tell him softly, you’re warm and you’re safe. Two things that you haven’t been in three days.


	4. Chapter 4

You’re right. You don’t stay awake for much longer and the fact that you’re asleep against him warms Bucky’s heart. When his phone goes off he grabs it quickly trying not to jostle you as he does so.

“Barnes.”

“Hey boss.”

“Scott, make it quick.” His voice is sharp, irritated that Scott’s calling now.

“She okay?” The concern in Scott’s voice is evident and Bucky suddenly feels bad about snapping at his accountant.

“Sleeping, whatever Pierce is up to, it’s not good. I tried asking her about it and she got sick.”

“Damn,” Scott mumbles before going quiet. Bucky is about to ask him what he called for when Scott sighs then continues. “Well, I’ve got some good news for you, the merger with Jones has gone through. You’ve got less money but more territory. I’ll call Rogers in the morning. Is there anything else I can do?”

“I need a credit card for her, possibly some legal documents, I don’t know what she’s got after Pierce.”

“How long is she staying with you?”

“As long as she wants.”

“Alright. I’ll let you go and I’ll get right on getting her what she needs.”

“Thanks Scott. Just text me with details.”

“Yup.” Scott hangs up then and Bucky settles back into the seat. You’re curled up like a cat against him, your soft even breathing is strangely soothing. It’s not until Bucky almost dozes off that he switches off the tv and slowly stands.

“What’s goin on?” You murmur from his arms, the movement waking you.

“Just bringin’ you to bed Sweetheart.” He says softly and you melt back into him. God it’s been less than a day and you’ve already got him wrapped around your finger. You could ask him to kill Pierce tomorrow and he’d do it, without a thought. Not that he thinks you’d ever ask but he’d do it.

Bucky brings you to the nicest of his guest rooms and lays you down gently on the bed. It’s not unmade so he’s confused as to where you’d been sleeping before. He sets you down and then tucks the blanket around your body.

Bucky leaves his door open so that you can find him if you need him. He leaves his tv on and does some work on his laptop before falling asleep.

It’s the smell that wakes him the next morning, bacon has always been one of Bucky’s few weaknesses. He takes the smell to mean that you’re up and when he peers across the hall he sees that the bed he’d left you on is empty. Bucky pulls on a zip up hoodie and makes his way downstairs.

There’s a second voice in the kitchen with you, he can’t make out what they’re saying but it’s clear they’re female. Fear grips him, no one else should’ve been able to get into the house, even if you let them in. It’s not until he’s almost all the way down the stairs that he realizes that it’s Peggy. She’s said something that has made you laugh, a sound Bucky hasn’t heard before.

“Peg. How’d you get in here?” Bucky asks as he rounds the corner. You’ve got a pair of shorts and a shirt that Bucky knows is Peggy’s on and your hair is pulled back, you’re the one cooking breakfast. It’s a nice look.

“Please darling Steve gave me the code.”

“He isn’t supposed to do that.” Bucky grumbles making his way to the coffee machine, “mornin’ Doll. How’d you sleep.”

“Better than I have for a long time. Thank you.” He gives you a smile and then looks over at Peggy.

“So why’d Steve break my trust and give you the code to my home?”

“My god James, you’d think I was an assassin or something. I’m his wife for goodness sake, I don’t count.”

“James?” He hears you say and he freezes, liking the sound of his name on your lips, “That’s much better than Bucky.”

“Isn’t it though?” Peggy agrees and Bucky can’t help but glance over at her again, she’s got this annoying look on her face, like she knows something he doesn’t. “I thought we could have a girls day, we could go shopping. Get you some of your own clothes.”

“I don’t want you two out there alone.” Bucky interjects before you can say anything.

“Wanda and Natasha are coming too.”

“And Sam.”

“That defeats the point of a girls day.” Peggy argues and Bucky sighs loudly. You take another pancake off the pan before turning to him.

“They’re all armed right?” You ask, your eyes searching his face and Bucky nods. “Three woman is enough, we can’t have someone following us around it would look weird.”

“If you don’t feel safe you can change your mind okay? And you stay with them. I’ve told Pierce to leave you alone but that doesn’t mean he will.” He doesn’t want to scare you but he does want you to know that this life isn’t easy, or safe without him.

“I know, but I can’t be at your side at all times.” Bucky lets out a huff and you laugh softly, he likes the sound, “I promise, you’re gonna want some space from me.”

“I just, I made you a promise and I intend to keep it.”

“I know.” You tell him, “take some pancakes. If you want we can check in.”

“I do.” He says, “Peg, get her a phone too. Anything she needs.” He takes the plate of pancakes you hand him with a smile.

“Of course.” Peggy says as if it was obvious, “Alright darling, the girls will be here within the hour James can fend for himself. If you want to shower now would be a good time.” Peggy says her eyes on her phone. Bucky watches as you hurry up the stairs.

“You’re in deep, love.” Peggy quietly tells him, still not looking up from her phone.

“No, I just made a promise that I’d protect her. That’s a promise I intend to keep Peggy.” Peggy hums before responding.

“We’ll protect her like she’s our own.” Peggy promises and Bucky sighs. “Go see Steve, relax, he wants to celebrate the acquisition of Jessica Jones territory. We’ll get her a dress, don’t worry.”

“I’m going to worry. I’m sure Steve told you about our meetings with Pierce yesterday.”

“You mean when he implied my husband needed to stray to be satisfied, I heard.” She growls and Bucky can’t help the laugh.

“You shoulda seen Steve Doll.”

“I can imagine, he doesn’t like Pierce on a good day.” Peggy says with a smile on her face. While she and Steve had married as a business deal, one that she’d actually proposed to him, the two were crazy about one another. Peggy was one of the strongest women he knew, a true boss in her own right, not many got away with crossing her. The last that did ended up scampering away with her tail between her legs and Bucky had heard rumor that she was working with Pierce and Rumlow. Not that Bucky was willing to be the one to tell Peggy that.

“Alright, I’m ready.” Bucky hears you say as you come down the stairs.

“Sweetheart a word before you go.” He says and concern flits across your face.

“I’ll be in the car love.” Peggy tells you with a smile, sensing that Bucky doesn’t want an audience for this conversation.

“Everything okay?” You ask, your brows furrowed together.

“Yea, just wanted to give you this,” he grabs his wallet off the counter and hands you a credit card.

“What?” You ask as your fingers curl around the card.

“Buy anything you need, anything. And please stay with the girls okay?”

“I will. I have no desire to go anywhere, I haven’t felt this safe, ever.”

“Good.” Bucky is surprised when you give him a quick kiss on the cheek then you slip past him.

“See you later, thank you!” You call as you hurry out the front door.

“Be safe!” He calls back just before the door shuts. He can still feel your lips on his cheek, a small smile crosses his face before he heads back upstairs, taking the steps two at a time, to grab his phone. He makes his way back downstairs while texting Steve about going to work out. Bucky is thrilled that you’re starting to relax, you seemed so at ease this morning. He finishes the pancakes, does the dishes then changes into some workout clothes and heads to meet Steve at the gym.


	5. Chapter 5

You slide into the back of the car with Wanda and buckle as Natasha pulls out of the driveway.

“How are you feeling today?” Wanda asks softly, she’s got this calming presence about her that you’d really needed yesterday.

“Much better, I had some toast last night and then fell asleep with Bucky on the couch.”

“Good, now. Where would you like to go shopping?”

“Uh, whenever you guys want.”

“We’re shopping for you love.” Peggy says from the front seat, she glances over her shoulder at you. “Where ever you want to go.”

“I-uh-I-“

“How about we going to fifth and just wander?” Wanda suggests and you give her a grateful smile.

“Phone first.” Peggy says, “Bucky will want you to be able to be in touch with him.” You nod again and the four of you fall into comfortable conversation. They ask about your life before this whole mess and you tell them about your jobs. You share some of the crazier stories about customers that would come into the 24 hour diner you’d worked nights at.

Natasha pulls into the parking lot and you follow Peggy in, you go for a cheaper phone, like the one you’d had before. “Oh, no love, come here.” Peggy says weaving her arm through yours. “What color do you want?” She asks bringing you to the iPhones.

“That’s too much.” You protest but with a gentle squeeze she stops your argument. The look in her brown eyes tells you it’s best not to argue.

“Bucky said anything you’d need, and I know you don’t need the best iPhone out there but it’s what Steve, Bucky and I all have them and it will make communication easier between the four of us.”

“The white one.”

“Alright, the white please.” Peggy takes care of adding you to her, Steve and Bucky’s family plan, which you find rather adorable.

Once that’s done the real shopping begins, they take you to so many stores that you’ve all got three bags in each hand.

You’ve learned a lot about the three women. How Natasha had escaped a Russian crime ring and how Bucky and Steve had taken her in and protected her. She and the other man you’d met yesterday, Clint, had been dating for a while, neither finding a ring necessary for their lifestyle.

You found out how Peggy had ended up in New York, her British accent had made you curious for sure but you weren’t willing to ask. Apparently her grandfather had been a big name in the city back in the day and when it came time to hand down his empire he’d opted to give it to Peggy rather than either of his sons or American grandchildren. She was having a hard time getting respect until she’d connected with Steve and Bucky proposing to merge their territory. The best way to do that, and to keep her in the country, had ended up being marriage. Luckily, it had worked out extremely well for not only her but Steve as well.

“Heads up.” Natasha mumbles, and you look over at her in confusion. You follow her gaze and your heart sinks, the brunette she’s glaring at is someone that you know.

“Who is that?” You ask, you never did get her name.

“My cousin.” Peggy growls, the other women has seen your little group and is making her way across the street.

“Well, well, well, look at the trash littering the street. I thought you were told to stay out of here.”

“Cute.” Peggy says sounding bored but you’ve noticed all three women have shifted closer to you. “What do you want Sharon?”

“You to rot in hell. But since you have your little pack with you, I guess I’ll settle for you getting out of my territory.”

“Your territory?” Wanda scoffs, “you don’t have any territory.”

“Nobody asked you.” Sharon sneers, “who’s this new piece of trash?”

“Never you mind.” Peggy says with an irritated huff, “we’ve wasted enough time dealing with you. Run along now little girl.”

“I know you.” You say as it suddenly clicks, “you work for Pierce.” The other three women gape at you.

“Excuse me love?” Peggy says quietly, rage evident in her eyes.

“She works for Pierce, she was in the car with him when he took me.”

“No I wasn’t.” Sharon lies, “You’re wrong.”

“Oh, so it wasn’t you telling me it was going to be fine? That he wasn’t going to hurt me? It wasn’t you that was there to put the other women at ease in your nice clothes and your freedom? How do you do it? How are you so heartless?” You ask softly, you don’t need to make a big scene.

“I didn’t lie, look where you are, any woman in this world would love to be Bucky Barnes piece. Even if he does have that disgusting scarring.”

“You don’t get to talk about him like that.” You sneer, why would anyone care about scarring?

“Watch it little girl.” She snaps back taking a step toward you, you don’t move but Peggy does.

“You are working for Pierce.” The last word is a snarl, a noise that you didn’t think Peggy could make. She drops the bags in her hands and socks Sharon in the face. “Your father would be ashamed of you.” She snarls and before Sharon can retaliate Natasha grabs Peggy, Wanda grabs the bags and the four of you start heading for the car.

“You’ll pay for that Rogers! You and Barnes’ new slut!” Peggy goes to turn back but Natasha keeps a firm grip on her.

“Nope, keep walking Peg. Keep walking.” She growls and thankfully Peggy does as she’s asked. The car ride home isn’t as fun as the one there was, the other women are quiet, Peggy is furiously texting with someone, you assume Steve. As the car glides up the off ramp from the freeway you decide to break the ice.

“So, apparently it’s new news that she’s working with Pierce?” You ask tentatively.

“It is. She was working with a man named Rumlow, we heard they were dating but we don’t know for sure.” Peggy says, the anger is evident in her voice.

“She’s still working with Rumlow, at least he was there.” You tell them.

“How do you know?” Natasha asks her eyes meeting yours in the rear view mirror.

“Pierce kept talking to him. He said his name multiple times.”

“Barnes is going to be pissed.” Wanda says and the other two women nod their heads.

“Why?” You ask, they’ve lost you.

“When I went to Steve she found out and instead of being honest with Bucky she acted like she wanted to be with him, to marry him, and when he found out the truth it was ugly.”

“Oh, poor Bucky.”

“Yea, she did a number on him. He hasn’t dated much since her. Just Dot.”

“What happened to Dot?” You’re going to be heartbroken if she’s still around.

“Moved to Cincinnati, I think she’s running a baby store there with her grandfather.” Natasha informs you as she turns into the driveway.

“Don’t worry love, he’s single.” Peggy teases and you can feel your cheeks heating at the comment. There’s another car in the driveway and when she hums happily you assume Steve has come for a visit.

Wanda, Natasha and Peggy help you carry your bags into the house and after quickly greeting the two men they bring everything up to your room. When the bags are all piled on your bed you’re suddenly completely overwhelmed by how much you’ve bought. You don’t need all of this.

“You want help putting stuff away?” Wanda asks gently, pulling you out of your thoughts.

“What? Oh no, I’m good. Go ahead.” She nods and you sit down among the bags. Digging out all of the receipts you quickly add up how much Bucky has spent on you today and your jaw drops.

How are you ever going to pay him back?

“Hey Sweetheart ar-“ Bucky’s voice trails off when he sees your face. “You alright? What’s wrong?”

“This is too much. It’s too much. I need to bring some of this back.” You tell him clutching the receipts in your hands.

“Oh.” He gives you a wide smile, “It’s okay Sweetheart. I can afford spoiling you a bit.”

“But how am I ever going to pay this back! I don’t even have my jobs anymore. I can’t go back there since Pierce could find me.”

“Hey, woah,” Bucky soothes joining you on the bed, “you don’t need to pay me back. These are gifts.”

“I want to pay you back. I don’t like feeling like I owe anyone anything, and I don’t like that people will just think I’m your slut.”

“Who said you were my slut?”

“Sharon.”

“Fuck Sharon,” he sneers before sighing softly, “I’m sorry she made you feel like that Doll. I promise, you don’t owe me a thing.”

“I need to pay you back. Please.” You tell him clutching the receipts tightly, “please let me do something.” He brow furrows then his face lights up.

“How about this Doll. How about you be my housekeeper? You can cook, clean, do laundry, order food. Stuff like that, I’ll pay you a fair wage and you can keep living here.”


	6. Chapter 6

Your face lights up when he suggests you be his housekeeper.

“Oh Bucky that’s wonderful idea!” You gush and he’s pleased with himself, he likes seeing you happy. And this way will keep you safe.

“I’m glad you like it Sweetheart,” he says gruffly trying to be cool. “So Steve, Peggy and I just closed a deal, we’re thinking about going out to celebrate, do you want to?”

“That sounds fun. How fancy are we talking?”

“Cocktail party. Peg shoulda helped you find somethin.”

“She did.” You glance at the bags again and sigh, “I’m sorry about my mini freak out. Oh and I have your card still.” He watches as you dig your wallet out of your new bag and he finds that he really enjoys being able to provide for you.

“Thanks,” he says as you pass him back his card, “You don’t ever have to feel sorry about having emotions, open communication is important and so is telling me what you think and feel okay?” You nod and he gives you a smile. “Scott is working on getting you documents and a card. I’m sorry for what Sharon said to you.”

“Yea, she’s a real peach.” You growl and he’s pleased by the ferocity you’re showing. “I’m sorry for what she did to you.” Your hand is gentle on his arm and Bucky gives a half shrug.

“I was young and stupid.”

“She’s still a bitch.” He grins over at, liking this feisty side of you. “Bucky?”

“Hmm?” When you don’t say anything he looks up at you to see you’ve got part of your lower lip between your teeth. “What is it Doll?” He asks gently, you’ve got him worried now.

“She-She mentioned some scarring,” you trail off and he knows what you’re asking.

“Do you want to see?” Bucky’s heart feels like it’s going to burst out of his chest. You nod and he pulls off his shirt swiftly, like ripping off a bandaid. The sooner you see it the sooner your can reject him. You’re silent for a second when his shirt comes off and Bucky can’t bring himself to look at you.

“Oh James,” you breathe and to Bucky’s surprise it’s not horror he hears in your voice, it’s heartbreak. “What happened?”

“Motorcycle accident.” Bucky watches as your hand slowly reaches out, he wants to stop you but you’ve been vulnerable with him and now it’s his turn. He closes his eyes and waits anxiously for your fingers to touch his skin.

They’re so gentle, against his skin that at first he’s not even sure that you’re touching him. They brush gently along the puckered flesh and it takes everything in him not to flinch away from you.

“Can you feel anything?” You ask, your fingers still gentle on his skin.

“Yea, not a whole lot but enough.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I should’ve asked if I could touch.” His eyes fly open as you go to move your hand away, Bucky catches it with his own.

“Doll, you don’t have to ask.” Your hand is small in his, “You’ve trusted me, I trust you.” Your hands aren’t as beat up as his but he can tell you’ve had to work hard, something that he admires. “How are your wrists feeling?” He asks one of his thumbs brushing against the gauze wrapping that you’ve had on since last night.

“They’re a little sore, I should change the gauze though.”

“I think that’s a good idea. Are you going to take a shower?”

“No, it’s harder to get my hair to stay how I want it if I do. Why?”

“I was just thinking I could change the gauze for you but didn’t want to if you were just gonna get it wet.”

“Oh, thank you. Do you think I should let it air for a while?”

“Not a bad idea.” He says with a hum, he gently presses a kiss to your fingertips. “You want me to send up one of the girls to help you get ready?” He asks, trying to blow past the moment of weakness he just had.

“N-no. What time are we leaving?”

“Seven. We own a place,” he tells you his gaze meeting yours.

“Mm, what did you and Steve do today?”

“Some boxing then we had some business to do and then we came back home and watched the game.” His phone goes off and he glances at it, it’s Steve so he ignores it, “Did you get a phone today?”

“I did, it was much too expensive.” Bucky chuckles softly, before tugging his shirt back on.

“Did Peggy get you all the phone numbers you need?”

“I think so, she gave me yours, hers, Nat, Wanda, Steve, Clint, someone named Sam and another one named Scott and then someone named Peter. She mentioned some other people but I don’t remember who.”

“Probably Tony and Pepper. Or Maria and Nick.”

“Yea, who are they?”

“Tony and Pepper are our most trusted allies. They live out in California most of the time but when they’re here they usually stay here or with Steve. Nick and Maria run The Bronx. ”

“And Sam, Scott and Peter?”

“Peter is Tony and Pepper’s ward basically. He’s been working with us, Nick and Maria, and then the other Peter, we call him Quill, in Jersey.” Bucky’s trying to make this as easy to understand as possible. “Sam is like Clint, kinda does anything we need from protection to driving to whatever. Scott came to us from another guy, Hank Pym. He was looking at retiring so he suggested we take on Scott as our accountant and documents guy, but then Hank’s daughter Hope took over so Scott kind of bounces between us and her.”

“Okay, so let me try to get this straight.” You close your eyes in concentration, “you run one group, Steve and Peggy combined their groups and they run that together. Then Sam, Clint, Natasha, Wanda and Scott work for the three of you. Peter is basically an apprentice who bounces around between four groups and is the ward of Tony and Pepper who run one of those groups. Oh, and Scott also works for Hope.” You finish then pop open your eyes.

“Well done.” He praises and you can’t keep the smile off your face. “Sweetheart, I, this is kind of sudden and I know I haven’t known ya long,” he takes a shaky breath and bless you you stay quiet. Just waiting for him to finish stumbling through this. “I’d really like it if you’d be my girl. It’s, it’s kinda like being a girlfriend but, a little more. You’re already kinda my girl, just without the dating part.”

“So, just to make sure I understand, it’s kind of like being your girlfriend but I’d also live here and be under your protection and that you’d provide for me?”

“Yea,” he waits anxiously for you to respond and is astonished when you let out a small laugh.

“James, it’s so sweet that you asked,” he just knows that you’re going to say no. “I’d be honored.”

“You-you’d, really?” Bucky can’t believe he heard you correctly.

“Yes, I feel safe with you. I trust you, I’ve been fighting against the world for so long and I’m grateful to have someone in my corner.” You surprise him again by shoving some of the bags out of your way and curling into his side. “I usually don’t like touching people but you’re different for some reason.”

“I’m glad I am.” Bucky says wrapping an arm around you. You’re quiet for a while and Bucky is just about to ask you a question when a soft sigh passes your lips. He glances down, trying not to move too much because he’s pretty sure you’ve fallen asleep against him. A soft smile graces his lips when he sees he’s correct. He slowly reaches for his phone then shoots Steve a text letting him know that you’re napping and that if they want they can go.

He hears them coming up the stairs, despite the stairs being on the other side of the house. Bucky rolls his eyes, he wants to call them out but he doesn’t want to wake you.

“Oh my god.” Peggy whispers, as she peeks around the corner. “Look how adorable.”

“Did you talk to her Buck?” Steve asks, knowing that Bucky had intended to ask you to be his girl, even though it was fast.

“Yea,” he wants to drag this moment out a little bit just to be a shit. “She’s agreed.”

“Oh darling that’s wonderful!” Peggy gushes and Bucky can’t help the smile on his face. “Do you still want to come out?”

“We’ll see. I don’t want to wake her if she needs the sleep.”

“Alright, we’ll get out of your hair. Come on darling.” Peggy says dragging her grinning husband away from the door. Bucky hears them, Wanda and Nat leave then switches on the security system before he too falls asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

When you wake it’s dark out. Bucky is warm beneath you, you bolt up on the bed waking him.

“What? What’s wrong?” He growls, immediately alert and ready for a fight.

“Nothing really, sorry.” You didn’t mean to set off his fight response. “The party, what time is it?”

“7:30.” He says checking his phone, the light bright in the room. “It’s okay, I let Steve know we might be a little late.”

“I don’t even remember falling asleep.” You admit, sliding off of the bed you dig in the bags looking for the dress that you’d bought earlier.

“I didn’t have the heart to wake you.” Bucky admits, watching as you finally find what you’re looking for. “You still wanna go?”

“If you don’t mind,” you bite your lip, hoping he doesn’t say no.

“Anything for you Sweetheart.” He gives you that soft smile again and you suddenly remember that he’s asked you to be his girl and your heart warms.

“Gimme a half hour?” You ask and he nods before sliding off of your bed and leaving the room.

It doesn’t take you long to get your hair done up into bouffant bun then you wash your face and apply some make up. You slide the silky dress onto your body. The dress hugs your curves perfectly, white lace sleeves, a v-neck covered in the same white lace and it goes to right above your knees. Your shoes are nude heels that are literally some of the most comfortable you’ve ever put on your feet, they’re smooth and soft to the touch and you honestly almost don’t want to wear them. Once you have your full outfit on you decide to take the gauze off of your wrists, they ruin the look. You carefully peel it off, you can’t help but glare down at the angry red marks.

“Sweetheart? You ready?” Bucky’s voice comes from your room.

“Yea, I’m ready.” You tug the sleeves back down over the marks and try not to think about how much your life has changed in two days. You move out of the bathroom and when you see Bucky you’re pretty sure your heart stops.

He looks so gorgeous. His suit is black, expensive shiny black fabric, with a black undershirt, it’s unbuttoned two buttons. He’s swept his hair back in a sort of poof and looks so cool that you’re not sure how you’re still standing. He must feel your eyes on him because his eyes meet yours then they sweep down over your body.

“Jesus Doll.” He breathes, “I’m gonna have to fight guys all night to keep em off you.”

“Peggy thought you might like it.” You admit quietly, glancing down at the dress.

“I owe Peggy a thank you.” He murmurs before making his way across the room in four strides, his hand is gentle when it cups your chin forcing your eyes to meet his. “Don’t look down for anyone Doll, not even me. You’re a goddamn queen, and a king is nothing without his queen.” He’s quiet for a moment and you let his words sink in. “Understand?”

“Yes.”

“I’m going to kiss you now.” He murmurs, his eyes never leaving yours.

“Please,” you whisper back and his lips brush yours. They’re warm and soft and only there for a second when he goes to pull away you chase his lips with your own and press them more firmly together. Bucky groans softly and it’s the sexiest thing you’ve ever heard.

“Doll, we should go.” Bucky mumbles, his lips still touching yours.

“Mm, okay.” You hum back and he chuckles, you pull away and laugh softly. Some of your lipstick is on his mouth. “This isn’t your color.” You tease gently wiping it off, “much better.”

“Thanks Sweetheart.” He weaves his fingers through yours then leads you out of your room and then down to the garage.

You hadn’t seen his car yet. It’s some sort of Lexus, it’s sleek and black and gorgeous.

“She’s a LC500.” He says, the pride obvious in his voice.

“She’s beautiful James.” You tell him and his chest puffs out in pride. He opens the door for you and you slide into the car, “I don’t need my purse for anything right?”

“No, Steve and I own this club so you’ll be allowed in and to drink no problem.”

“Okay,” you let Bucky close the door then watch as he circles the front of the car and climbs in. Once you’re on your way Bucky reaches over and takes your hand in his. You rest your hands in your lap, sitting quietly while he makes his way through the streets of New York. It’s a comfortable silence, broken only by the radio playing softly. When he pulls up to the club you realize you’ve seen it in magazines before. The 107th. It’s a place to see and be seen, you and a co-worker has tried to get in when it first opened a few years ago but your feet were killing you before you could even see the front door.

“Hey Doll, remind me, who do you look down for?” Bucky asks quietly as he pulls into the valet parking.

“No one.”

“Good, wait for me.” He tells you pressing a quick kiss to the back of your hand. Bucky climbs out of the car says something to the nervous looking valet who nods. Bucky pulls open your door and then holds out a hand for you. You take it, aware of eyes on you, Bucky sees the panic in your eyes and gives your hand a squeeze then winks at you. You take a deep breath and smile up at him. “A goddamn queen.” He breathes into your ear, your heart flutters and you slip your hand into the crook of his arm.

You enter the club, it’s beautifully classy and you’re instantly in awe.

“Sir, please empty your pockets.” A security guard says and you’re astonished that he’s asking this of Bucky. You’re even more surprised when Bucky does, he pulls out his phone, wallet, then come the knives. He takes one out of his jacket pocket, one off his belt, another from his pants pocket and a fourth from the black boots he’s wearing. That one looks familiar. “Any guns Sir?”

“I don’t carry gun Pietro, you know that.” Bucky says and this Pietro gives him a smirk. Bucky holds his arms out as a wand is run down his sides and legs then turns to you.

“Weapons ma’am?” He asks as Bucky starts to tuck away his knives.

“I don’t have any.” You tell him stepping forward and when he gestures for you to lift your arms you do so. He wands you like he did Bucky then when you come up clean he waves you through.

You take Bucky’s hand again and follow as he leads you through the crowd to the VIP section. You can see Peggy in a little navy number, Steve in a navy suit. Wanda is in red and Nat is in black, Clint in a black suit and a white button up.

“You guys made it!” Steve cries, the music is much quieter here, it’s nice being tucked away from the crowd.

“Darling you look gorgeous!”

“Doesn’t she.” Bucky says, his arm wrapped around you.

“Thank you,” You can’t help the smile on your face, “you look beautiful too. You all do.”

“Drinks!” Clint calls and you shake your head, you want to remember every detail of this night perfectly. It’s your first night out with Bucky and you want to remember it all.

You’ve been at the club for almost three hours when suddenly a man you don’t know comes into the VIP section and says something into Steve’s ear. Steve looks pissed and when he tells Peggy what was said she does too. Her eyes meet yours and that hard look changes to one of concern.

“Something is wrong.” You mutter to Bucky, his gaze follows yours and his grip tightens around your waist. Sure enough a moment later Steve makes his way over.

“I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about,” Bucky tries to soothe, “And honestly that look on either of them could mean just about anything.”

“It’s something about me, I can tell.” You’re trying not to panic but the look on Peggy’s face really freaked you out.

“Sweetheart,”

“Can you go check please?” You ask, one hand gripping his suit jacket.

“Okay, I’ll go check.” He says before pressing a quick kiss to your lips. You know he’s trying to distract you, and it’s working, god you like the feel of his mouth on yours.

“Buck, we need to talk.” Steve says and Bucky pulls away with a sigh.

“I’ll be right back.” You nod and watch as they go. Wanda plops down next to you with a wide smile.

“Mmm, I feel floaty.” She laughs and you give her a tight smile, you’re watching Bucky talk to Steve and Peggy. You see Bucky’s back tense, then he swears loudly and he and Steve disappear through the curtain at the back of the space.

This can’t be good.


	8. Chapter 8

Bucky is pissed. He’s also impressed with your observation skills but right now the fury is out weighing with pride.

“Where did this intel come from?” He asks Steve as they and Peggy move to a private space away from prying ears. Namely yours.

“Peter overheard it while he was on the subway. You know how the kid likes to blend.”

“Who’d he hear it from?”

“Two low levels, he didn’t know them.” Peggy admits, Bucky let’s out a low growl dragging a hand over his face. “I want this confirmed before I tell her anything. She’s just starting to relax and I won’t take that away from her.”

“Agreed love,” Peggy says softly, “Have you showed her the safe rooms yet?”

“No.”

“It’s time.” She tells him and Bucky feels himself nod.

“I need to think.” They both know this is his way of asking to be alone. Bucky knows, he knows, he should tell you what’s going on but at the same time it would kill him to see you become that terrified woman again. He hears the soft footsteps coming toward him but doesn’t turn, he can feel a pair of eyes on him. “I said to leave me alone.” He growls and when they don’t say anything he turns on his heel roaring, “What!” Your eyes are wide, mouth open in surprise and Bucky can’t help but close his eyes for a second and clench his jaw. “Sweetheart,” he starts but that look on your face stops him in his tracks.

“You didn’t come back with them. They looked upset, I-I was worried.” You whisper, your voice shakes and Bucky knows that he just did exactly what he didn’t want to do. He’s scared you.

“Fuck.” He whispers stalking toward you but you back away from him, hardly realizing you’re doing it. “Sweetheart, I’m sorry. Please, I’m so sorry.” He pleads, he wants you to stop looking at him like that. Like he’s one of the men that hurt you.

“James we can’t find-“ Peggy bursts into the curtained area, stopping suddenly when she sees you pressed against the curtain. It only takes her seconds to realize what’s going on. “What happened? What did you do?”She snaps rounding on Bucky.

“I-I thought it was you, Wanda or Nat, and I yelled at her,” he tells her before turning his attention back to you, “Sweetheart, I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m so sorry.” When you just blink up at him he takes that as a bad sign. “Peg can you take her back to your place? I’m gonna take care of some business.” With that Bucky leaves you with his best friend’s wife and storms out of the club.

He’s not going to rest until he’s got some answers and he doesn’t want you in the house alone. Besides, you’ve made it clear that you don’t want him around right now. He tears out of the club’s drive like he’s running from the cops, when he’s finished tonight the streets of New York will be telling him exactly what he fucking wants to hear.

He starts with Shield, Nick Fury and Maria Hill run a tight ship, and if anyone knows how the fuck Pierce got in touch with Hydra it’s going to be them. Besides, Peter might be with them and he needs all the details he can get.

“Barnes. What brings you to this side of town?” Fury’s left hand man asks as Bucky pulls up to the gate.

“Need to talk to Fury or Hill. Hydra seems to be acting up again and I need some information.”

“Fury’s asleep but I think Hill is awake.” Coulson tells him over the intercom as the gate swings open. One of their men, Mack, meets Bucky outside and holds out a tray for all of Bucky’s knives. Bucky places them on the tray before being wanded for the second time tonight. Mack follows Bucky to the office with his knives still on the tray.

“He can have the knives,” Maria says as Bucky stalks into the office. “I have a feeling I’m not the one that he wants to use them on.” Bucky takes back his knives as Maria pours two drinks. “What brings you here tonight Barnes?” She asks passing him one of the glasses.

“I’m looking for Peter, and some information on Hydra.” Bucky tells her, he doesn’t know how much she knows and wants more information before he gives up everything.

“Anything I should know about?”

“I’ll let you know if there is. I need to speak to Peter first.”

“Is this about that girl running around under your protection?” Maria asks, one eyebrow raised.

“No, when did you hear about her?”

“From Peter. Apparently she’s a pretty thing.” Bucky hums in agreement, “he’s working at the bar.” Bucky turns heading for the door. “You’ll let me know what you find out?”

“If it’s something you need to know.” Bucky promises before exiting the room. Now to find Peter.

When Bucky gets to TAHITI he’s not surprised to find it completely packed, it’s a Saturday night in the Bronx after all. Bucky breezes past the bouncer and into the club, again he removes his knives and is patted down but is allowed to keep his weapons. He asks the woman where Peter is and she tells him that last time she saw him he was at the bar. Sure enough, he spots Peter at the side of the bar flirting with a pretty bartender who goes by MJ.

“Parker!” Bucky yells over the music, gaining the young man’s attention. Peter makes his way to Bucky who leads him back behind the bar and into the back. Before Peter can say a word Bucky turns on him. “Never. Ever talk about my business with other bosses. Do you understand me?” Bucky growls and Peter nods. “Tell me what you heard on the subway.”

“Two guys, not sure who they are, were talking about Pierce and how he’d been spotted going into Schmidt’s place. They’d heard he’d gone to ask for protection from you.” Bucky scoffs and Peter nods his agreement. “He’s runnin scared for sure.”

“So there was no 100% confirmation that he’s joined Hydra?”

“No,” Peter admits, “But I have some contacts I can reach out to, they work pretty closely with Hydra.”

“How closely?”

“He sells them weapons. And before you ask he’s been credible before.” Bucky nods, “What do you want me to do?”

“What would you do in my position?”

“Keep my ear to the ground, use what connections I have.”

“Good,” Peter has proven himself to be a fast learner and has been incredibly efficient in the past. He’s small, lithe and able to blend in well. Bucky and Steve are both too big, too commanding to be able to hide in the crowd. “Any word on where Pierce could be skulking?”

“You could ask Rumlow, he’s here.” Peter says gesturing back to the front of the club.

“Show me.” Peter does, leading Bucky out of the back and pointing out Rumlow.

“If you’re gonna fight him take it outside. Maria and Nick have a zero tolerance policy and they’d be pretty pissed.” Bucky levels Peter with a look. “I know, I know. I’m just in charge tonight and would appreciate the help in not turning this into a shit show.”

“Alright.” Bucky agrees with a growl, he makes his way to the bar and sits so he can see Rumlow and his crew. He’s not going to make his move until they’re out of the bar, Peter is doing him a solid, the least Bucky can do is return the favor. MJ slides a glass into Bucky’s hand, it’s an amber liquid and he raises an eyebrow at her.

“It’s apple juice. Figured if you wanna blend you need a drink in your hand but if you’re dealing with that crew it’s better to be sober.” The corner of Bucky’s mouth goes up and he wraps his fingers around the glass.

Now all he has to do is wait. As he waits he debates texting Peggy to see how you’re doing. He doesn’t. He needs to stay focused and worrying about you isn’t going to allow him to do that. Thinking about you reminds him of the look on your face when he’d snapped at you, he knows he’s scared you, hopefully not too much. Bucky swirls the juice in his glass and glares over at where Rumlow and his posse are. He notices then, a familiar blonde head in with the other men. Sharon. A low growl leaves his throat, he takes a sip of his drink ignoring the lusty looks he’s getting from more than one woman in the crowd, and tries to relax. He’ll deal with Sharon later, or Peggy will, she hates her cousin almost more Bucky does. Almost.

Rumlow stands and says something to one of the men then moves out of the group, and Bucky follows him. Fury fueling his movements he catches Rumlow quickly, then slams him against the side of the building.

“What the fuck Barnes?”

“You’re gonna tell me what I wanna know.”

“And if I don’t?”

“That’s not one of the options.” Bucky snarls, his favorite knife already in his hand. “So, Rumlow,” Bucky coos, “are you gonna just tell me or am I gonna get to decorate these real fancy clothes with your blood?”


	9. Chapter 9

It only took for him to storm out of the space for you to recover.

“Bucky! Wait!” You cry going after him but he’s too fast and has vanished into the crowd before you can stop him. You go to follow him out to the front when a pair of hands stop you from behind you. “Let go! Let me go!”

“He’s gone Doll, let him go.” Steve’s voice is soft from behind you. It’s his arms that have wrapped around you.

“He-he just left me.” You mutter before a rage fills you. He left you! He said he’d protect you and then at the first sign of trouble he’d bounced. “Why did he take off Steve?” You ask untangling yourself from his grasp. Steve won’t look at you, “Peggy. What’s going on?” She and Steve share a glance and you glare at them. “Alright, my boyfriend just went storming out of here, by himself, after having a conversation with the two of you about something and I want to know what it was about.” You snap folding your arms over your chest, you wait eventually someone will tell you what you want to hear.

“Pierce seems to be joining forces with Hydra.” Natasha says tiredly, “Hydra runs Staten Island and are the type of organization you think of when you think of the Hollywood mob’s bad guys.” Horror races through you.

“And you just let him go alone?” You sneer at Peggy and Steve who are both watching you with amused looks on their faces.

“Love, he doesn’t need any help. James is more than capable of taking care of himself.”

“I want to go home.”

“No.” Steve says firmly and you lift your chin, staring into his eyes.

“I am going home. If I go by myself fine. But I have a feeling someone here will come with me.” You hear a sigh from behind you and sure enough Clint stands as you blow past him.

“Come on this way. I parked in the back.” He tells you and you follow him through the crowd, he keeps a protective arm around your shoulders as he clears people out of the way. You climb into the black car and Clint joins you a second later. Starting the car he asks, “Do you want to go to Steve and Peggy’s or home?”

“Home please.” You tell him and the rest of the ride is quiet. Just the radio on to break up the silence.

“Call if you need anything Darlin’.” Clint says and you climb out of the car with a smile.

“Thank you Clint. Have a nice night.” He waits until you’re safely inside the house before he leaves.

Making your way upstairs you kick off your shoes, strip out of your dress and climb into the shower, with the water as hot as you can handle it. Your skin is pink when you get out. You glance over at the clock and are irritated to see that it’s after midnight, there’s no word from Bucky. You call his number and get his voicemail,

“Where are you? I’m starting to worry. Please call me.” You tug on your new pajamas then sigh down at your phone. Since all you can do now is wait you make your way back downstairs, grab one of his cheaper bottles of wine and a glass then head back up to your room. You have to organize your clothes before you can go to sleep anyway so you start on that. Alexa is playing music while you work and suddenly you have less than a half a bottle of wine left.

You finish the wine at three in the morning and call Bucky again, why isn’t he home? Is he okay? Where is he?

“James. Please come home.” You mumble into the phone before curling up at the foot of your bed and falling into a content sleep.

“Sweetheart? You okay?” His voice is soft and concerned, “Why didn’t you stay with Steve and Peggy?”

“Wanted to be home.” You slur, “I’m mad at you.” You tell him pouting up at him.

“Okay Sweetheart. But I think you’re drunk so maybe you should drink this water, and I have some pain killers for you.”

“Fuck you James.” You grumble and he chuckles lowly.

“Yea?”

“Yea. You left me.”

“I also scared ya,” Bucky says gently and you hum in agreement.

“Yea, cuz you left me and no one would tell me where you were. Then you didn’t answer your phone when I called.” You tell him with a pout and Bucky sighs before sitting down next to you on the bed.

“C’mere Sweetheart.” He coos and you debate moving toward him. You are still pretty upset with him but he’s so warm and he looks so sad. “Please Doll?” You groan at him but then do move from your fetal position and into his arms. He rests one of his hands on your leg and the other curls around you to keep to pressed against him. It’s then you see his knuckles, they look swollen and one has clearly just stopped bleeding. There’s a small dark stain on his shirt too, you’re pretty sure it’s blood but you can’t tell due to the black fabric.

“Is that your blood?” You ask, the concern sobering you slightly, as you reach out for his arm.

“Na Sweetheart. I’m fine.”

“Don’t.” When he looks at you with a confused look on his face you elaborate, “Don’t lie to me.”

“Can we talk about it in the mornin’ Sweetheart? I just, I just want you to remember everything.”

“I’m still upset.”

“Understandable, it’s late Doll, let me get you to bed.” He murmurs pressing a kiss onto your head.

“Kay,” You mutter back then Bucky stands and brings you to the top of the bed. He sets you down gently and you hold tightly to his shirt. “Don’t go,” You whisper, “stay with me.” Bucky doesn’t say anything but does unbutton his shirt, he slides his pants off and crawls into bed with you. You roll into him, you throw your arm over his warm torso his arm is tucked around your back holding you to him.

The next morning you wake to an empty bed. For a second you’re pissed then the door opens and he comes in with pancakes, water and syrup on a tray.

“Morning Sweetheart. How’re you feeling?”

“Head hurts, and I haven’t forgotten you owe me a conversation.” You tell him and he sets the tray down on your lap.

“I have water and pain killers,” he tells you gently, “I’ll answer any questions you have.”

“What happened last night? Where did you go? Why were you gone so long? Why were you so angry? Is this my fault?” The words spill from your lips.

“Woah, okay last night we heard a rumor that Pierce had joined a new group for protection. He owes me a lot of money and knows he’s in deep shit for what he did to you so I think he’s running. I went to another associate, Maria, to find Peter. I needed him to get me more information. I went to Maria and Nick’s club to talk to him then had to wait to deal with Rumlow, who was there, until after. I promised Peter I wouldn’t cause any trouble in the club.”

“That’s whose blood was on your shirt?”

“Yea, I wasn’t angry with you. I scared you and I feel horrible.”

“Honestly James, what scared me more was the fact that you just took off.” You tell him, you don’t want to make him feel bad but at the same time he needs to know. “I didn’t know where you were. If you were okay. I didn’t know if you’d be back or when. I, I rely on you.”

“Shit, Sweetheart. I didn’t think of that. I just, I saw this terrified look on your face when I turned on you. I was the source of that fear, just like Pierce.” He looks down at his hands.

“No, you’re nothing like Pierce.” You tell him, placing the tray on the nightstand next to the bed you cup his face in your hands. “Nothing.” You say firmly seeing that he doesn’t believe you, slowly you lean toward him and gently press your lips to his. “I trust you.” You tell him softly before kissing him again. Bucky’s fingers tangle into your hair holding you close to him, his tongue brushes against your lips, you part yours and he deepens the kiss. He’s so warm against you, so protective and you couldn’t ask for more. His phone chirps and he groans lowly in his chest, you laugh softly pulling away from him as he answers the phone.

“What?” You can’t hear what the person on the other end is saying but the way Bucky’s muscles tense tell you it’s not good. “Okay, thank you Steve. Yea I’ll let her know.” He hangs up with a sigh and you look up at him expectantly. “Sweetheart, I need to show you where the safe rooms are. Hydra is pissed at me and I need to keep you safe.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Bucky, what’s going on?”

“Don’t worry about it Sweetheart.”

“James, please don’t. I know I seem weak but I can handle the truth.” You tell him, and Bucky sighs heavily.

“Apparently, Pierce has joined Hydra and since Rumlow is part of his organization that puts him under their protection. And since I had a confrontation with him last night they’re not too pleased with me.”

“By confrontation do you mean you killed him?”

“No, I don’t do that. I just roughed him up a bit.” Bucky takes your hand and leads you to his bedroom and into his closet. He moves some of the clothes out of the way to reveal a small door. “This is a safe room. Once you lock that door on the other side this side won’t open until the code is punched in. Steve and I are the only two who know this code and he doesn’t even know it exists. Well, maybe he does cuz apparently he and Peg don’t keep secrets.”

“What do you mean?”

“If he found the safe room he’d be able to guess the code. There’s another safe room downstairs in the laundry room closet.”

“Have you ever had to use the safe rooms?”

“No, but I wanted you to know where they were. Just in case. If I ever text or call you and call you peaches that means to get into the safe room.” You nod staring at the door, when your eyes meet his he can see the concern there. “Sweetheart what’s going on in that head of yours?”

“How much danger are you in?”

“It’s not me I’m concerned about.”

“But I am.” You tell him, stepping closer to him, “I know you can handle yourself, but I’m still going to worry.”

“Honestly Sweetheart, I kinda like that you do. It’s nice having someone, havin’ you, care about my safety.” He curls an arm around your back pulling you just a little closer to him. “I’m just sorry that these last few days haven’t been less chaotic. My life isn’t normally this crazy.”

“Some of the blame falls on me.” He can tell you want to look away from him but remember what he’d told you.

“How?”

“If I hadn’t borrowed money from Pierce he’d have just paid you back and not tried to sell me to you.”

“But then I wouldn’t know you. I wouldn’t get to do this.” Bucky presses his mouth to yours once more, you hum and god it’s the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard. You’ve let go of his hand and dug both hands into his hair, your nails on his scalp. He pulls his mouth from your lips and drags it along your jaw leaving open mouthed kisses there.

“James.” You whine and he chuckles lowly bringing his mouth back to yours, you wrap your arms around his neck and he’s got his around your shoulders and waist, one hand resting on your ass.

“Bucky? You home?” A female voice calls, at first he thinks it might be Natasha or Wanda, the lack of an accent tells him it’s not Peggy. But when you pull away from him and cock your head to the side he’s not so sure. “Bucky?” The voice calls again.

“Who is that?” You whisper looking up at him in confusion.

“I assumed it was Nat or Wanda.”

“No,” you shake your head, eyebrows furrowed, “I don’t know this voice.”

“Stay here.” He tells you, gently moving you behind him. You’ve already proven yourself perceptive. He’s got his hand on his knife still in the back of his pants as he moves out of the closet and into his bedroom. He only gets to the doorway when she comes into view.

“Hi Bucky. I was hoping you’d be home, I know how you like your lazy Sundays.” Dot smiles up at him. Once her smile alone would’ve made him weak in the knees but now, it just seems fake.

“Sweetheart it’s okay,” Bucky calls to you before responding to Dot. “What’re you doing in my house Dot?”

“Came for a visit, wanted to see if you wanted to catch up.” She bats her lashes at him and Bucky reaches behind him for you, he doesn’t even need to look to know that you’re there. He pulls you gently into his side then says,

“I’m good, Sweetheart this is Dot.”

“I didn’t know you had company.” Dot says a bored glance in your direction.

“I don’t.”

“So it is true. Sharon called and told me you’d met a girl, didn’t know it was this serious.” Dot studies you and you stare back, one hand pressed possessively to his torso as you do so. Neither of you say a word. Bucky lets the silence linger for a moment longer and isn’t surprised when Dot speaks first.

“What are you doing here little girl? Don’t you know you’ll never be woman enough for him? He runs this city. He’s a king.” Bucky sneers at her but before he can say a word you let out an amused hum.

“I see why you’re no longer together.”

“Because I left for Cincinnati.”

“To gain power.” You correct, “You lust after it don’t you? You see him and you see status, it’s why you two couldn’t keep each other happy.” Bucky blinks down at you, not sure when you gained this confidence but god he likes it. “I mean no offense, we need strong and powerful women and it takes more work to be powerful as a woman than it does a man.” Dot stares at you in surprise, “You’re just the type of woman who doesn’t want to be second fiddle. I’m the kind that would rather be in the shadows, you need to find a man who needs you. James doesn’t need you.” Dot lets out a stunned laugh.

“Oh I like you.” She says a smirk on her face, “Sharon is wrong about you.”

“How much do you trust her?” You ask and Bucky slides his hand down the length of your spine, he can feel the tension in you.

“Less than I do him. Why?”

“Do you know she’s part of a kidnapping ring? She was with them when they took me, told me as long as I didn’t fight them I’d be okay. That they wouldn’t hurt me. They lied.” Dot looks uncomfortable but Bucky knows she’d rather turn tail and run than fight Hydra. He’s more than okay with that, he doesn’t know how much he can truly trust Dot.

“Pierce, Rumlow and Sharon have joined Hydra.” He tells her.

“This, shit Buck, this is too much. You better be sure you can protect her cuz Hydra doesn’t play. Speaking of which. I was never here.” She says already heading for the door. He had a feeling she’s turn tail.

“What?” You mutter and Bucky gently shushes you before bringing his mouth to your ear.

“I don’t know how much I can trust her Doll. I’d rather not have her anywhere near here than have someone around I can’t trust.” You nod in understanding and he gives you a gentle squeeze.

“I hope I was okay.”

“Okay? Sweetheart you were fantastic.” Bucky tells you pressing a kiss to your temple. You chuckle softly before untangling yourself from his side.

“I’m going to finish breakfast and shower, there’s a farmers market up here I’ve been dying to go to. Could we?”

“You’re gonna turn me all soft.” Bucky says with a grin and you give him one of those bright smiles.

“You already are soft. At least with me.” You tease him, glancing up at him through your lashes. Bucky gives you a mock growl and you laugh again before slipping into your bedroom. Bucky heads downstairs, he needs to be sure that Dot left and isn’t just hiding out in his home. Bucky clears the whole house, including the safe room then removes Dot’s access code from his system. He doesn’t need another surprise visit from her, or anyone else for that matter.

Once he knows the house is clear he heads for his own shower.

“I’ll be downstairs!” You call on your way past his bedroom doorway. He climbs out of the shower moments later then dries off and pulls on a pair of jeans. His hand is on one of his shirts when he hears one of the pans crash to the ground.

“Sweetheart? You-“ he’s cut off by a pop, pop, pop. His heart stops. Bucky grabs his gun from its safe and tears down the stairs. “Sweetheart! Talk to me!” He calls not seeing you from his spot on the steps.

“I’m okay.” He can hear the tension in your voice. “Saw them before they saw me.”

“Do you have your phone?”

“Yea.”

“Call Clint for me, put him on speaker.” You do as he asks and moments later Clint’s voice comes over your phone.

“Hey darlin what’s up?”

“It’s me, can you hear me?”

“Yea, what’s up boss?”

“We’ve been shot at. Don’t know who, they didn’t connect but I need you and Wilson here now!”

“Already on my way. I’ll call Sam.” Clint hangs up and Bucky creeps down the stairs.

“What are you doing?”

“Coming to you.”

“He’s that way,” you tell him pointing to the wall in front of him. Brunette, white guy, kinda short, thin lips and a square jaw. How did he miss?”

“Windows are bullet resistant.”

“Wow, coulda used that in my old place.” You mutter then start crawling toward Bucky and the island between you. When you reach him he pulls you to your feet, watching the windows,

“Get into the safe room.” Bucky tells you gesturing behind him.

“Only if you come too.”

“Sweetheart,” he growls lowly, “the safe room is for my family. Not for me.”


	11. Chapter 11

He called you his family. In these few short days he already thinks of you as family. You love that.

“James, I’m not going to leave you out here alone.”

“Usin’ my first name isn’t gonna distract me Sweetheart.” He mutters backing you into the windowless laundry room. You didn’t know he liked when you did that. You liked his first name.

“I’ll meet you halfway. Stay in here with me.” You coo, wrapping your arms around his torso.

“I’ll stay in here but if he gets in the house I want your pretty ass in that safe room. Even if I have to lock you in there myself.” He grumbles and you hum in agreement. You press your cheek to his back and you feel him take a deep breath. You wait like this in silence, you can tell that Bucky is tense, you can’t blame him. When your phone rings you nearly jump out of your skin.

“Hey Clint, you’re on speaker.” You tell him.

“We cleared the area. He’s gone. Left behind a couple busted up bullets.”

“I want you to find out who did this. Get those bullets to our guy on the force and get me answers.” He growls and you tighten your grip on his waist.

“You’ll know first.” Clint confirms then hangs up.

“Sweetheart do you have luggage?”

“No,” You mutter into his back.

“Okay, I’ll find you some. I wanna take you out of the city.”

“You’re coming with?”

“Yea,” He tells you giving your hands a gentle squeeze, “I’m coming with. I think it’s best that we let Steve and Peggy deal with this one.” He tells you. When you still don’t move he chuckles softly, “Sweetheart we gotta get packed and to do that you have to let go.”

“I don’t know if I can. That really freaked me out.”

“Come here,” he gently pulls you around his side and wraps his arms tightly around you. He presses a kiss to the top of your head before resting his chin on your head. “I’m so sorry Sweetheart.”

“For what?”

“I didn’t keep you safe.”

“Yes you did. You put the bullet resistant glass in your home which saved me. Gunfire was fairly common in my neighborhood, it just wasn’t usually aimed at me.”

“I’m still sorry.” You can tell that something is still bothering him, unfortunately you also know he’s probably not going to tell you what it is unless you pry. “When I heard those gunshots...” he trails off giving you a small squeeze.

“We’re both okay. Where are we going?”

“I have a cabin up north. We’ll go up there for the time being, I’m sorry we can’t go to the farmers market.”

“It’s okay. I’ve never been out of the city, or at least I don’t remember leaving the city.”

“I hope you like it.”

“What should I pack?”

“Stuff like what you’re wearin’. Nothin’ fancy, stuff that’ll keep you warm.”

“Mkay.” You hum, you’re so content being wrapped in his arms that you could happily stay here for the rest of the day. “If you have a duffle bag I can borrow that’ll work just fine.”

“Alright, come on.” He moves his arms from around you and you catch his hand with yours, he makes you feel safe and you need to feel safe right now.

It doesn’t take either of you long to get packed, you’ve got enough stuff to last almost a week. Bucky leads you into the garage and to the other car in it, a black SUV. After throwing your bags into the back seat you climb into the passenger seat and Bucky starts the car. You curl up on the seat and anxiously watch as he pulls out of the driveway. You reach for his hand, he gives it willingly, something that warms your heart. You drive in silence, it’s not uncomfortable but you can tell he’s on edge and you don’t want to be a distraction. It’s not until you leave the city that he starts to relax.

“Hey Sweetheart?” You look up at him from the book you’ve been reading, “Can you do me a favor and make sure nobody is following us. You’re very perceptive and I need to pay more attention to the road than if we have a tail.”

“Can you shift my mirror so I can see behind us?” The fact that he’s asked you to look is concerning enough.

“I didn’t see anyone, I just need to be sure.” He tells you with a gentle squeeze of your hand like he can read your mind, before he moves your hand with his to steady the steering wheel. He adjusts your mirror so you can see behind you then shifts again so your intertwined hands are resting in your lap.

After a half hour of watching you haven’t noticed any particular car matching your speed and Bucky has been pretty sporadic about his speed. It’s like he’s done this before.

“I haven’t noticed anyone.” You tell him looking over at him, god he’s a handsome man.

“Okay, good. If you wanna go back to your book we still have about two hours.” You go back to your book, Bucky’s hand rests on your leg, his thumb occasionally sliding across your jeans.

It’s not until he pulls off of the freeway and onto a highway that you start paying attention. The trees tower above the roadway, it’s like you’re surrounded by Central Park.

“Oh wow,” you breathe and Bucky gives your leg a gentle squeeze.

“Just wait until we get into the woods Sweetheart. The trees and the silence are going to astound you.”

“I’m excited to see the stars. Will we be able to see them?”

“Yea,” Bucky chuckles softly, clearly enjoying your excitement. “Just wait Sweetheart. You’re gonna love it.” It’s another ten minutes before you pull onto a long driveway there’s a gate across the dirt path and Bucky leans out of the window and punches in the code. The gates swing soundlessly open and he drives through.

The cabin before you can’t be considered a cabin. It’s a house. It sits right on the water, a stone archway over the front door. Big windows overlook the lake, and there’s a large dock that connects the cabin to the lake. The cabin is made out of logs and you’re excited to get inside.

“Hold on Sweetheart, the alarm is still on.” Bucky says as you pop open your door.

“Can we have a fire tonight?”

“I don’t see why not,” he grabs both of your bags and holds out a hand for yours. You weave your fingers through his and when he opens the door then punches in the code. “Why don’t you go pick out a room?” He offers and you frown at him for a split second.

“I thought we’d sleep in the same room,” you admit softly trying to keep the hurt out of your voice.

“We certainly can, I just didn’t want to assume you’d want to.”

“I sleep well with you.”

“Alright then Sweetheart, go ahead and pick us a room.”

“You don’t just have one?”

“Nah,I usually stay in the master, this is my cabin. I let Steve and Peggy stay here and Nat and Clint have a couple times but I own this place.”

“It’s beautiful, we’ll have to come back in the summer. I want to swim in that lake.”

“Yes ma’am.” He says and you grab your bag then head down the hallway to search for a room. You wander into the master first and the room is your basic room but the bathroom makes your jaw drop. There’s an in ground bath tub and a massive shower with a stone seat and six shower heads.

“Oh my god.” You mutter, you’re staying in this room for sure.

“Sweetheart? I’m gonna make a food order, anything specific you want?” Bucky asks as he comes toward you. You look over your shoulder at him and smile.

“S’mores.”

“Of course.” He laughs and goes back to his phone. “You found my favorite room.”

“Don’t let me get in that tub. I might not get out ever.” You tell him with a laugh of your own.

“I love that tub. All the water that we use here is filtered from the lake and gets filtered again and goes back into the lake. Not the toilet but everything else. All the soap and stuff is all natural.”

“Awesome, I noticed there are solar panels too.”

“Yea, this place is 90% off the grid.” You can’t believe that this is your life. Living in places like this, getting to be with a man like him, you’d never have imagined it. “You alright Sweetheart?” Bucky mutters, one of his hands cupping your cheek, his thumb sliding across your skin.

“Yea, just, I can’t believe how much my life has changed in these five days. It hasn’t even been a week and I’ve gone from working three jobs, living in one of the most dangerous neighborhoods in New York. Owing money to one of the most dangerous men I’d met and now, now I get to live in places like this. I get to hold your hand, and be safe and protected, and cared about. I don’t have to fight for every damn thing anymore. I, I can never thank you enough James. I just can’t.”


	12. Chapter 12

Bucky can’t help himself, he gently tugs you to him, holding you against him.

“I’m so glad I can provide for you. That I make you feel safe and protected. Peggy and the girls adore you. Something that’s new for me, they hated Sharon and Dot.” He says softly, “Sweetheart, I’m sorry for what you had to go through to get here but god I’m glad you’re here.” You push away from him just a little then press a soft kiss to his lips. God he’s crazy about you.

“Did you bring a swimsuit?”

“I have a bunch that just stay here. Why?”

“Wanna hang out in that tub like a hot tub until it gets dark. I’m assuming we can swim under the window part and to the outside.

“Yea, I can open it. I love this idea. I also have wine if you’re up for some.

“Oh god, no. I’m still suffering from last night. I just want water.” He chuckles softly and you furrow your brow before looking up at him. “Did I tell you to fuck off?”

“You said, ‘fuck you James’. It was adorably ferocious for a drunk woman.”

“Mmm, I’m not sorry.”

“You shouldn’t be.” He says with a soft laugh and you move away from him only to grab your bag and drop it onto the bed. You rummage around a bit before pulling out your suit. “Let me grab mine and you can change in here so I can get the tub going.”

“Sounds good.” You agree as Bucky digs in one of the drawers for a pair of trunks then heads into the bathroom to change. He starts the water on as hot at it’ll go and opens the door in the middle the water rushes to the outdoor part of the tub and he changes quickly. So when you’re done he’s ready.

Sure enough you knock on the door a moment later.

“Come on in Sweetheart,” he calls dumping some lavender bubble bath into the water.

“Is it weird that I’m super excited about this?” You ask quietly as you step down into the bath.

“No, I think this is a great idea.” He says glancing up at you. It’s then he notices the small tattoo on your side. “Nice ink.”

“Oh, thanks.” You tell him with a smile running your fingers over the design.

“What is it?”

“My mom’s favorite flower.”

“May I?” He asks and you nod. Bucky slides his finger over the stars on your side. “Beautiful.” He murmurs.

“No ink on you?”

“I’ve thought about it, just never found something important enough to put on my body.”

“I can understand that,” you tell him making your way further into the hot water. “Oh god this feels nice.” You move further in and he follows you. It’s around 3:30 and Bucky quickly orders some food to be delivered out to you before joining you in the steaming water.

“If you want me to turn the jets on let me know.” He says following you outside.

“I saw the gate coming through but no fence. Why have a gate if you’re not gonna have a fence?”

“We do have a fence. It’s just a perimeter, invisible to the eye but if someone or something crosses it I know. And the cameras will pick them up.”

“Woah.” You murmur making your way to the very edge of the water. “You know what would be amazing?”

“Hmm?” He hums joining you as you look out over the lake.

“A hot tub. I mean this kinda counts but a hot tub that is right on the edge of the lake so you can jump into the lake if you get too hot.”

“You pick out a hot tub and I’ll get it for you.” He promises and you laugh. When he doesn’t join in your laughter you look over at him, your chin still resting on your arms.

“Wait, you’re serious aren’t you?”

“Yea. Sweetheart, I want you happy.”

“You make me happy,” you tell him leaning into him and Bucky isn’t sure he’s not dead. How did he get so lucky? “Could we do something?”

“Like what?”

“There are a couple charities that helped me out when I needed it and I’d like to return the favor.”

“I love that idea. Steve, Peg and I fully fund one but I’m always willing to give money where I can.” A smile graces your lips and Bucky grins back before pressing a kiss to your shoulder, he’s glad that he can be the one making you smile. God, he’s so gone on you it’s almost scary.

“But I’ll think on that hot tub.” You say and Bucky laughs loudly.

When the food comes at 5 Bucky climbs out of the tub and wraps a towel around himself. He slips a knife into the back of the towel, just in case, and makes his way to the front door to open the gate. You’d opted to shower quickly as the water drained out of the tub and after he gets the food and pays the kid Bucky decides dinner in front of the fire sounds nice. Now that the sun is going down it’s cooled off and you’re going to have wet hair. He pulls the couch closer to the fireplace and then heads for the bedroom.

“Sweetheart? Can I come in?”

“One second.” You call back and sure enough a few moments later you pull open the door.

“I just need to change. The fridge is stocked with drinks, I set up the food in the living room by the fire. I hope that’s okay.” He tells you heading for his clothes in the bathroom.

“That sounds wonderful. What do you want to drink?”

“A beer sounds nice.”

“Okay. Meet you in the living room.” Bucky dries off and changes quickly. He makes sure the tub door is locked then goes to the living room where you’re sitting curled on the couch, water in your hand, as you stare at the fire. You notice him coming and give him a smile. “Didn’t want to start without you.”

“You could’ve,” he says joining you on the couch, “after dinner I have something to show you.”

“More safe rooms?”

“No, although there is one.” Bucky isn’t going to mess around with his families safety. He’d never thought he’d have kids but the possibility seems more a reality now than ever. He’d do whatever he needed to in order to protect his wife and kids.

“You okay?” You ask drawing him out of his head.

“Yea, just got a little lost in thought is all.”

“This really was a wonderful idea.” You tell him while you eat, “Do you do this with all the girls you bring here?”

“Since you’re the first woman I’ve brought here, yea.” When you give him a disbelieving look he laughs softly, “I swear Sweetheart. This place wouldn’t have been Dot or Sharon’s scene. They’re more into the city life, having something to do all the time, going out every night. I never thought they’d be happy here. Not like you.”

“I’m happy here. It’s so beautiful.”

“Good,” He glances over at you and grins as you put your takeout container on the coffee table. “You ready?”

“For?”

“The surprise I have to show you.” He says standing and holding out a hand for you. You take it with a smile.

Bucky leads you to the door, snagging two of the blankets from the living room along the way. He pushes open the door, “watch your step Sweetheart.” He doesn’t want you to look up. Not yet, he wants you to be in the perfect spot to see the sky. “Do you trust me?”

“100%.”

“Close your eyes.” He says and to his amazement your eyes close instantly. “Don’t move.” He whispers pressing a soft kiss to your lips. Bucky lays out the blanket then takes your hands, he leads you onto the blanket. “Lay down Sweetheart.” Bucky says helping you down before joining you.

“Can I open my eyes yet?”

“Yea.” Your eyes open and he watches your face as you take in the scene above you.

“Oh, oh my god James.” You breathe as your eyes search the sky. “Oh my god. I’ve never seen anything so beautiful in my whole life.” You whisper, your voice thick and he’s pretty sure he can see tears in your eyes.

“I’m so glad you like it.” He whispers settling down next to you. You curl into him, your head on his chest and stare silently up at the sky.

“Sweetheart?” Bucky asks nearly an hour later. You’ve been so quiet.

“Mmm?”

“You wanna go to bed?”

“No,” you grumble and he smiles softly down at you.

“Come on Sweetheart, I’ll even carry you if you want. Think of that nice, warm, bed.” You sigh up at him.

“Fine.” You grumble and he chuckles, you roll away from him taking the top blanket with you. He follows you into the house and after closing the door and locking it he punches in the alarm code. Bucky wraps an arm around your waist then guides your sleepy steps to bed. You climb into bed and he follows you, when you curl into him sighing happily he’s more than a little thrilled. Your soft breaths fill the room and his follows you into sleep soon after.


	13. Chapter 13

You never want to leave his house in the woods. He’s had to do some work while you’ve been there but most of your time with Bucky has been wonderful. You’ve gone out to see the stars every night and the beauty of them continues to astound you.

“Bucky?” You ask one morning as you lay curled next to him on the bed.

“Yea Sweetheart?”

“Do we have to go back to the city?” You ask, “It’s so peaceful out here.”

“I’m afraid we do, Steve and Peggy have worked hard with Nick and Maria to smooth things over with Hydra. Now that Pierce has joined Hydra things have changed and we need to sign a new contract. We need to be there.” You swallow thickly at the thought of having to see Pierce again.

“Do-do I have to go?”

“I’m sorry Sweetheart.” Bucky says gently, his hand sliding up your spine and you know that means you’re going to have to see him. “He won’t get anywhere near you. I promise.”

“I trust you James.” You tell him softly, and it’s not a lie. You trust him.

“I wish you didn’t have to face him but we have to show a united family and you’re part of that now.” He continues to slide his hand up and down your spine, “I’ll make it up to you. We can go to JARVIS after. Best table in the place.”

“You don’t need to do that, you know that.”

“Sweetheart, I want to. If you’ll let me.” You know it’ll make him happy, being around people still kind of freaks you out but he’s made sacrifices for you and so you’re willing to do this for him.

“If you want to, I’ll go.” You agree and he hums softly causing you to look up at him in confusion. Bucky takes the opportunity to kiss you. No matter how many times you’ve kissed him it never thrills you less, and god he’s such a good kisser. He moves slowly away and you groan softly causing Bucky to laugh.

“I know Sweetheart but we have to get going.”

“Fine. Let’s go back to reality.” You grumble still not moving. Bucky doesn’t move either and you’re almost back asleep when his phone rings. “Damn it.”

“Yea?” Bucky asks pressing the phone to his ear. “Okay, four? Where? Okay. Yea, see you then.” He hangs up and glances down at you. “We gotta do Sweetheart, that was Steve.”

“Spoilsport.” You grumble and he laughs, “Can we come back next month?”

“I have another place too, down south.”

“What?”

“I have a house, down in the Bahamas, that we can go to too.”

“You, have three houses?”

“Yea, I told you Sweetheart, money isn’t an issue. And this keeps the IRS off my ass a little more.”

“When we can I’d love to go south. I’d need a passport though.”

“That’s not a problem, let’s get going though so we can stop at my favorite diner on the way.”

“Do they have milkshakes?”

“Some of the best ever.” He affirms with a smile and you roll out of bed.

“Why didn’t you start with that Buck?” You ask before disappearing into the bathroom to his laughter.

An hour and a half later you’re all packed up and on your way back to the city. You never thought that you’d like being in the woods more than you’d like being in the city but you really did.

“I’m gonna miss this place.”

“We can always come back Sweetheart.”

“I know. It was just nice seeing you so relaxed, being able to spend time outside and those stars James.” You sigh happily, “I think I’d like that to be my next tattoo.”

“What?”

“Some sort of constellation.”

“I like that idea,” Bucky agrees. You pull your phone out of your pocket and start searching for ideas.

“When were you born?”

“March 10th.”

“Ah, Pisces.” You mumble typing it into your phone. “Hmm.” You hum softly his constellation could make a pretty tattoo, not today but maybe someday.

The drive home doesn’t take long, it felt so much longer on the way there. Even with the stop at the diner, which did have the best chocolate milkshake you’d ever tasted, the trip seemed short.

When Bucky pulls into the driveway and into the garage you’re filled with a sense of dread. You don’t want to see Pierce. It’s not that you don’t think Bucky will keep you safe, you know he will, you just don’t want to deal with Pierce.

“Sweetheart, it’s going to be okay.” You both love and hate that he knows you so well. You nod before climbing out of the car and grabbing your bag from the backseat.

“I want to be armed.”

“What?” Bucky looks over at you in surprise.

“I know how to shoot a gun. One of my former roommates had one and wanted to be sure I knew how to shoot it incase someone broke in. It was a 9mm. I don’t want to be the only one unarmed.”

“But Sweetheart, you have me, Steve and Peggy.”

“James please.” You beg, eyes pleading, “I don’t want to have to rely on someone else to save me all the time. It’s not that I don’t think you can’t, I know you can, it’s that I don’t want you to ever have to think about protecting me over yourself.” Bucky thinks for a moment then nods.

“Alright,” he agrees, “Only because I know you’ll be more comfortable with it.” You press a kiss to his cheek and his arm goes around your waist holding you to his side for a moment. “We need to get ready.”

“What do I wear?”

“Do you mind if I pick you out something?”

“Not at all.” He takes your hand and brings you upstairs to your room, the one you don’t want to sleep in anymore now that you’ve gotten used to sleeping with him. He picks out a forest green dress with a tulip skirt and a knot of fabric on the left hip, it has a v-cut neckline and is sleeveless but covers your whole shoulder. The fabric was silky on your skin and you’d loved how the color looked on you. “Black heels too okay?”

“Okay.” You keep hold of his hand as he goes to move away, “Can, can I move into your room?” You ask quietly, staring at the dress and not at him. You won’t look down but that doesn’t mean you have to look at him.

“I was kind of hoping you’d want to. I like having you in my bed.” He flirts and you laugh before kissing his jaw.

You get ready quickly, hair and make up done boldly. You weren’t some angelic little princess, you were his Queen.

You make your way to Bucky’s room, scooping up your purse on your way.

“Bucky?”

“I’m in the bathroom.” You follow his voice and peek in around the corner of the door. He’s standing there with his black pants on and a black button up shirt unbuttoned. His bright blue eyes look over at you, “god, how did I get so lucky?”

“I was just wondering the same thing about you.” You hum moving further into the bathroom. He kisses you softly and your heart pounds in your chest, you love this soft side of him.

“I have Peg bringing you a thigh holster.”

“I know you don’t like me having a gun but it’s a huge relief James.”

“I just want you safe.” He mutters as you drop your head to his chest. He grabs his phone and takes a picture of the two of you. “You look so pretty Sweetheart. Just wanted a picture.” He slides away from you then and buttons his dark shirt before tucking it into his pants. “Wanna get me a tie Sweetheart?” He asks as his phone rings and you nod moving out of the bathroom and into his closet. You can hear him talking on the phone but you can’t hear what he’s talking about. You go through a couple of his drawers looking for his ties before you find them. For a second you consider matching his tie to your dress but instead you decide on a black tie. You love the black on black on him. You bring him the tie and he attempts to put it on while talking on the phone and instead of letting him struggle you do it for him.

Once Bucky hangs up the phone he takes your hand and leads you out of the house. You’re not surprised that you end back at the club.

“Hey. I’m not gonna leave your side okay?” Bucky promises and you nod, swallowing thickly. You take a deep breath and when he opens his door you step out, lifting your chin. You slip your hand through his arm and the two of you walk into the club like royalty.

Everyone is there. Steve, Peggy, Natasha, Clint, Wanda, a man you assume is Sam and a few other people you recognize but don’t know the names of. Peggy takes your hand and leads you away from the men before passing you a gun and holster.

“Do not let anyone know you have this.” She says as you check the gun, making sure the safety is on.

“Peg!” Steve calls, “They’re here.”


	14. Chapter 14

Bucky doesn’t want you here. He wants to keep you safe and as far from Pierce as humanly possible. You walk into the room with Peggy and Bucky’s heart stops. He’ll never get over how incredible you look. You hurry to his side and it makes Bucky feel like a king, you want to be with him. You feel safe with him. He presses a kiss to the crown of your head and you wrap your hand in his.

“It’s okay Sweetheart.” He murmurs into your ear and you nod but you don’t relax. Moments later the doors open and Hydra come swaggering in. They’re led by Johan Schmidt, two men named Zemo and Zola just behind him then Brock Rumlow still sporting the beating Bucky had given him. Then Alexander Pierce, Madame Hydra and Sharon follow coming into the space.

“James, that second man is the one that was at the house.” You whisper as you shift so your body is tucked further behind him and Bucky growls lowly drawing the attention of both Steve and Peggy.

“Buck?” Steve mutters, glancing over at him out of the corner of his eye.

“Zemo took the shot at her.” He growls quietly to his best friend who tenses next to him before passing the information to Peggy.

“Well, well, nice to see you boys.” Schmidt says with a sneer, “You’re right Pierce. She is a pretty thing.” He says his eyes raking over your body. Bucky swells with pride when you stare back at Schmidt with a look of disinterested disgust.

“Let’s just get this over with Schmidt.” Bucky growls, and your hand tightens on his arm.

“Oh relax Barnes,” Schmidt huffs stepping closer to you but you don’t even flinch he feels your hand at the center of his back, just above where he keeps one of his knives. ”So beautiful.” Schmidt mutters but you don’t back down.

“Enough Schmidt.” Peggy says sounding bored, “let’s sign this deal and get on with it.”

“So, Barnes agreed? 50,000 for the girl, the beating he gave Rumlow and the stabbing of Pierce and Pierce still owes him 50,000.”

“No, it’s 50,000 for you to leave us alone, for Rumlow to lick his wounds and for Pierce’s pride.” Bucky snaps, the fury in his voice evident. “I know it was Zemo who took the shot on my home,” Schmidt’s head whips around to look at Zemo, “and I should call off this whole goddamn deal but I won’t. Mostly because my woman wants this shit done with.”

“Just a moment, you say Zemo attacked you at your home. Explain.” Schmidt’s face is tinged a deep shade of red.

“I saw him. Looked him dead in the eyes and he shot three times. Luckily Bucky protects what’s his.” You say quietly. Not because you’re afraid, Bucky doesn’t feel fear in your voice. It’s because you want to demand their attention, you don’t want to give them the choice to not listen.

“Are you certain it was him?”

“I’m not likely going to forget the face of a man who tried to kill me.” You continue in that same quiet voice. Schmidt turns on Zemo and says something quietly, the man leaves the room followed by one of Schmidt’s low level guys.

“My apologies miss.” Schmidt schmoozes, “Now, shall we sign?” Bucky glances down at you and when you give him a small nod he glances over at Steve. The two of them don’t need even motions to read one another, something that drives Peggy crazy.

“Let’s. Then you can go deal with whatever issues you may have with Zemo.”

“Ah, yes. He will be dealt with.” Schmidt growls and Bucky feels you tense beside him. He slides his thumb across yours before giving your hand a gentle squeeze. Schmidt signs first, then Steve, Peggy and Bucky. Since you’re not a boss you don’t have to sign but when he does Bucky keeps a tight grip on your hand.

After a toast Schmidt and his crew leave, and Bucky can feel the tension leave the room.

“Do you really think that Schmidt didn’t know about that man?” You ask Bucky as he passes you a glass of wine.

“His name is Zemo, and no, I don’t think he knew.”

“You’re worried.” The fingertips of your free hand rest on his jaw as it clenches, “Why are you are you worried?”

“I don’t, I don’t want to scare you Sweetheart.”

“James.” You breathe and he searches your face.

“I’m worried that it means he’s losing control. If he’s lost control that means the contract we signed means nothing.” He tells you as he rests a hand on your hip. Bucky likes these quiet moments with you, he sighs softly. “Thank you Sweetheart.”

“For what?”

“Being brave, being here. You ground me.”

“Mmm,” You hum quietly a small smile on your face. “Thank you Bucky.” He presses a kiss to your lips then and you sigh softly.

“Awwwwww.” A loud voice says, Bucky pulls away and glares over at Sam. You laugh softly pulling Bucky’s attention back to you.

“Sam’s just jealous,” you murmur before kissing him again.

The party continues on for another couple hours. But when Bucky sees you yawn for the fifth time in twenty minutes he knows it’s time to call it. He makes his way to you but doesn’t say anything, just holds out a hand for yours, you don’t need to look at him to know his hand is there. After excusing yourself from your conversation with Natasha and Wanda you let Bucky lead you away.

“Everything okay?” You ask but he can see how tired you are.

“Yea, I could see you fading Sweetheart.” He says with a smile.

“Mmm, yea it’s been a long day.”

“So you’re okay that I pulled you away?”

“For sure, I’m ready to get into my pajamas and curl up in bed.”

“I need to go over some stuff from when we were gone but then I’ll come to bed.” He tells you as the valet pulls the car up, Bucky pulls open your door and you slide in as the valet slides out and Bucky climbs into the driver’s seat and starts for home.

When you get back to the house you head up to Bucky’s room and he goes into his office. There are a few things that he needs to deal with, some payments he’s due, he wants to know where Scott is with getting you documentation and credit card. There’s a lot that has happened since his little impromptu vacation with you and for the first time since he took control Bucky didn’t mind taking the time off. Even now, he wants to be up in bed with you, not down here in his cold office, working. But there are things to do, he needs to know what’s going on with his product, his business, his people.

“Scott,”

“Hey boss.”

“How are things looking?”

“Fine. I’ve got an ID and a credit card for you.”

“How’s the charity fund looking?” Bucky can hear Scott typing before he answers.

“Good, why do you ask?”

“Just wondering.”

“Uh huh. If your girl wants to do some more charity work we totally can. I like being able to write off as much as I can.”

“Yea, we’ve talked about it, nothing concrete but I thought I’d see how the fund was looking. That way if we do look at doing something else we can.”

“Yea, just let me know what you’re thinking.”

“Will do,” Bucky pauses and glances at the clock. “Anything else I need to know?”

“Nah boss. I’ll let you know when that first payment from Pierce comes in.”

“Alright, thanks Scott.”

“Get back to your woman. I can tell you’re not paying attention to me anymore.” Bucky chuckles, Scott always has a way of being completely honest but not being rude. Something that Bucky always appreciates.

“You two haven’t met yet have you?”

“No, I’m still on the west coast for a couple more days. Finishing up some stuff with Hope and Hank.”

“She’s something else,” Bucky says with a smile as he leans back in his chair. “She’s this quiet little spitfire. Like, I thought she was gonna pull a knife on Schmidt tonight. And she’s just gorgeous man, with these eye that just sparkle.”

“Everything I’ve heard is good.”

“Good, I’m pretty sure I love this woman. She told me I make her feel safe, and she’s not scared of me at all.” Bucky knows he gushing but he hasn’t had a chance to talk to anyone about how he feels about you and it’s nice that he can now.

“I’m happy for you boss.”

“Thanks Scott, she’s pretty great-“ the lights cut and Bucky’s phone goes quiet. “Scott?” He doesn’t get a response, “Shit!”


	15. Chapter 15

You’re reading the news on your phone as you wait for Bucky in his bed. When the lights cut you glance to the doorway assuming that you’ll see Bucky there. When all you can see is darkness you realize that not only are the lights out but Bucky’s alarm clock is too. You slip out of the bed, picking up the gun from the nightstand you move slowly toward the window to see if the rest of the neighborhood’s lights are out. You know that Bucky would want you to go to the safe room but you’ve never been one to hide.

You hear a crash from downstairs and turn toward the door, you’re not going to leave him to fight for himself. When you turn your eyes land on a dark figure standing in the doorway. There’s no way it’s James, he’s too small for one. The height and the build are both off, he doesn’t stand correctly either.

“Who are you?” You ask but they don’t respond. Instead they take a step into the room, you switch the safety off. “Who are you? Zemo? Zola? Pierce.” It hits you, it’s Pierce.

“I’m James.” He tries to lie while taking another step. The voice is off too.

“Sweetheart!” James yells from downstairs and you raise the gun.

“You wanna try that one again?”

“Sweetheart.” He purrs taking another step closer to you and you fire.

“No!” James screams from the stairs and when his frame fills the doorway, one hand gripping each side of the frame, his legs bent ready for a fight your heart leaps. Pierce is groaning on the ground, not dead but you weren’t aiming to kill. With a snarl Bucky punches Pierce knocking him out before stepping over his body and colliding with you. His arms wrap tightly around your waist, you can feel his heart pounding against you.

“James the gun.” You warn him softly, your free hand curling around the back of his head.

“Don’t care.” He mumbles into your neck, “I heard that gunshot and my heart fuckin’ stopped.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, no Sweetheart. Don’t be sorry.” He says before leaning back and pressing a firm kiss to your lips. When he pulls away his hand trails down your arm to where the gun is. “Safety on?”

“No.” You tell him before passing him the gun, the weight of it suddenly growing too much.

“Why didn’t you go to the safe room?”

“He was in here so fast. I didn’t really have a chance to.”

“You’re okay though?”

“Yea, what happened downstairs?”

“Killed one of em. Other one is out. Which is why we need to get some help in here.” Bucky brings you to the safe room and you put on the brakes.

“I’m not going in there.”

“Sweetheart.”

“No James.” You tell him, your voice calm.

“Alright, then let’s see if we can get ahold of Steve and Peggy.” Keeping a grip on your hand he leads you out the door, down the stairs and into his office. “Close the door please Sweetheart.” He says and you lock it for good measure. You watch as the dark shape that is Bucky digs through drawers in his desk.

“What’re you looking for Buck?”

“Sat phone, Steve insisted we have them after he and Peg got married. I thought he was an idiot but I threw it in one of these drawers.”

“Why did you think he was an idiot?”

“Couldn’t think of a reason he wouldn’t just take care of shit himself. Now I get it.”

“Why?”

“Because when I was dealing with those two idiots all I could think about was getting to you. Ah, here it is.” He pulls something out of the desk and after a moment you can see his face lit up by the screen. He has a cut over his left eye and a split lip that’s bleeding but otherwise he looks okay. “Steve? We were attacked by Hydra. One dead. Two wounded. Power and cell knocked out.” He pauses listening to Steve on the other end. “Nah, we’re both okay. Thanks.” He hangs up with Steve and drops down into the chair behind his desk. You make your way over to him and sink down in his lap.

“Are you okay?” You ask quietly and Bucky let’s out a long sigh.

“Yea. Steve and Peg are on their way. Sam should beat them here. We’re gonna stay with Steve and Peg for a couple nights.”

“Okay,” you press a soft kiss to the side of his face that isn’t injured. You sit quietly with him for a moment before asking, “Do you have a flashlight?”

“Not in here.”

“Your phone?”

“Why?”

“I saw your injuries Bucky.” You call him out, “I’d like to clean them up.”

“I don’t have a first aid kit in here and we’re not leaving this room until Steve and then are here.”

“I love your friendship with him.” You tell him, carding your fingers through his hair.

“Yea, he’s my brother.” He agrees, “It shouldn’t be much longer.” Sure enough what feels like a moment later Steve is pounding on Bucky’s office door.

“Buck! We got them. You guys good?”

“I’m with you.” Bucky responds not moving.

“Til the end of the line.” Steve calls back through the door and Bucky shifts causing you to stand. He unlocks the door and is engulfed by his best friend’s arms.

“You get Pierce upstairs too?”

“Yea. Sam’s up there now. He’s still alive but I doubt he will be when Schmidt gets his hands on him.” The lights click back on and for a moment you’re stunned by the man laying on the ground in front of you. Zemo is dead, Bucky had clearly beaten him and there are a few cuts on his body.

“Sweetheart.” Bucky says softly and when you look up at him you can see the apprehension in his eyes.

“If it’s you or them, kill them all.” You tell him fiercely and you mean it. Bucky kisses you then winces slightly. “Your lip.” You tell him with a chuckle. A few minutes later Peggy comes storming into the house, with Schmidt on her heels.

“What was so goddamn important that you called me down here at-“ Schmidt stops talking as soon as he sees the man on the ground. “What the fuck!”

“That’s what we’re wondering.” Bucky says coolly, you’re surprised at the lack of rage in his voice.

“Ms. Carter said Pierce was here.”

“Upstairs.” Bucky says and Steve nods at Clint who guides Schmidt upstairs.

“I don’t like him in our house.” You mutter to Bucky and he hums softly.

“Clint won’t leave his side.”

“Do you trust him?”

“Clint of Schmidt?”

“Schmidt. I’d assume you wouldn’t let Clint take me home if you didn’t trust him.”

“You’d be correct there. I don’t trust him like I do my own people but there is honor amongst thieves.” You nod before leaving Bucky’s side for the first time since he’d come upstairs. When he reaches for you you give him a little smile over your shoulder.

“I’ll be right back. I want to take care of those cuts.” You grab the first aid kit from the bathroom then grab the sink, you drop your head, close your eyes and take a deep breath. You’re both okay. You shake your head, grab the supplies and turn to head out of the bathroom when you’re startled by Bucky standing there.

“Oh my god!” You gasp pressing the supplies against your chest.

“I’m sorry Sweetheart.” Bucky grins down at you, “Thought it might be easier to tend to my wounds here than out there.”

“And Pierce is back down here and you don’t want him anywhere near me?” You ask quietly and he tucks some hair behind your ear, not confirming it but you know that’s what it is. You hop up onto the counter and pull Bucky between your legs. You turn the water on and use a dark washcloth to clean the cut above his eye. He winces slightly but doesn’t say anything. Next you clean his lip and are pleased that both have stopped bleeding.

“Thank you Sweetheart.”

“This is going to sound crazy. It’s only been like a month but I’m pretty sure I love you James.” You whisper and a wide grin crosses his face. He presses a soft kiss to your lip, his hand tangling in your hair. He pulls away resting his forehead against yours. You keep your eyes closed with Bucky’s hand still cupping the base of your head.

“Not crazy Sweetheart cuz I’m pretty sure I love you too.” He whispers and you can’t keep the smile off your face.


	16. Chapter 16

Bucky spends a bit more time kissing you in the bathroom before he helps you off the counter and back into the main room. Unfortunately, he should’ve spent more time kissing you because moments later he hears Schmidt coming down the stairs. Schmidt takes his men out of your house, he’s practically dragging Pierce out.

“You bitch! You’ll fucking pay for this!” He screams as one of Schmidt’s men shoved him out the door.

“Oh shut up.” Peggy snaps and you snort softly weaving your fingers through Bucky’s. You lean into him and stifle a yawn.

“So sorry about that Miss.” Schmidt schmoozes, “I promise he won’t be bothering you again.” He leers at you, checking out the amount of skin you’re showing in one of Bucky’s shirts.

“Next time I’m harassed by one of your men. I’m shooting to kill.” You promise and Schmidt’s eyebrows go up.

“You gonna let her talk to me like that?” He asks Bucky.

“You’re in her home. So yea, she can talk to you however she wants.” Bucky growls, he doesn’t like how Schmidt looks at you. With a scowl and a nod Schmidt turns on his heel and follows his men, dead and alive, out of your home. You glance over your shoulder and sigh,

“That’s going to take forever to clean up.”

Wanda and Natasha promise to show you how to clean up the blood on both the carpet and the hardwood, even if Bucky insists you don’t need to.

But for tonight he’s taking you to Steve and Peggy’s. He wants to bring you to a space that is going to feel safe and right now this space doesn’t feel safe. You, the woman he loves. Bucky can’t believe how lucky he is, you love him. You love him! He can’t stop smiling like an idiot and when Steve glances at him with a furrowed brow Bucky just grins more broadly. Before he can tell Steve what’s up you and Peggy join them and Peggy suggests you all head to her and Steve’s.

The whole ride to their house you’re pressed against Bucky, when you snuggle Your eyes are drooping and your steps are slow when you climb out of the truck.

“You want me to carry you Sweetheart?” He asks quietly, his fingers brushing the back of your forearm.

“I’m okay.” You mumble and he grins over at you. He guides you to the room he always uses when he stays with Steve and Peggy. You sigh softly when you see the large bed, the one that had always felt so lonely. You drop face first onto the bed and let out a low groan causing Bucky to laugh softly, he kisses you softly.

Once you’re sound asleep in the guest room Bucky slips out to meet with Steve for a drink. He meets Steve in his office where a drink has already been poured and is waiting for him on the desk.

“Hey.” Steve says softly with a little smile, “She asleep?”

“Yea. I think she’ll stay asleep too, it was a long day.” The sun is starting to lighten the horizon, just the first inkling of day.

“Good. What exactly happened?”

“I was talking to Scott and we got cut off and the lights cut. When I went outside my office there were two dark shapes, I watched one go upstairs and was jumped from behind. Rumlow told me it was payback for us ruining their lives.”

“Ruining their lives?”

“Apparently he and Pierce saw themselves as much bigger bosses than any of us did.” Bucky takes a drink of his whiskey as Steve shakes his head with a low laugh. “They got in a couple of hits before I could get free and get them off of me. I don’t even remember killing Zemo.” Bucky admits, it was probably the throw he’d done that had killed the man. “I was just desperate to get upstairs.”

“And there was no panic from her?”

“None. I was more panicked than she was. I saw Pierce go upstairs and I thought she was asleep. I swear my heart stopped. Then I hear that gunshot and I’ve never been so goddamn scared in my life.”

“You love her huh?”

“Yea, and she loves me Steve.” That grin is back on Bucky’s face and when he looks up at Steve he sees this amused look on his face. “Shut up punk.”

“This is payback jerk.” Both men laugh, Steve was pretty crazy about Peggy when they first got married. Not that he was less crazy about her now, he’s just learned not to gush quite so much. “I am really happy for you Buck.”

“Thanks man. I really should thank Pierce and Rumlow.” Steve snorts and Bucky grins over at his friend. The two finish their drinks then head upstairs for a few hours of sleep.

Bucky slips into the room pausing just inside the door. He watches you, laying peacefully on the bed, small bits of moonlight cross your face and after stripping off his pants and shirt he climbs into the bed with you.

“Where’d you go?” You murmur, eyes still closed as you slide closer to his warmth.

“Just had a drink with Steve. Didn’t mean to wake you.”

“I almost always notice when you leave.” You mumble, your hand sliding over his torso. He curls his arm around you keeping you pressed closely to his side. He presses a kiss to your lips and you sigh contently before curling into his side. Bucky isn’t sure how he could be happier.

He finds out two years later, when you agree to marry him. He knew you’d say yes but it didn’t stop him from being a bumbling, nervous idiot. He’d nearly dropped the box the ring was in his hands had been shaking so hard. You’d started crying the second he’d sunk to one knee. You’d let him stumble through his proposal and said yes, he was finally going to make you his Queen. Even though you’d earned the title long ago, now you would hold the title in every sense of the word.

You’d surprised him again three years later when you’d handed him the ultrasound. His loud whoop had caused laughter to pass your lips and he’d scooped you up spinning you around before kissing you soundly.

He may be the King of Brooklyn but like he’d told you all those years ago, a King is nothing without his Queen.


	17. Target Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Mob boss Bucky and his Queen's life

You’re stupidly nervous, you have no idea why you’d be nervous it’s Bucky for crying out loud. He’s never given you a reason to be afraid of him, for him yes all the time, but of him? Never. While your mobster may scare the living shit out of the rest of the city you know the truth, he’s a teddy bear. He’s working in his office at home today, it was a Sunday and he wasn’t supposed to be working at all. Sunday’s were for the farmers market and late brunch at home with fresh fruit and homemade whipped cream. But every now and then his work got in the way, you understood that but it didn’t mean you loved it.

Your bare feet are quiet as you wander into his office. Sure enough he’s on the phone, probably talking to Steve or Sam. His face lights up when he sees you, a soft smile gracing his lips. You make your way to him, slipping into his lap you press a kiss to his jaw as his free arm curls around your back.

“Yea Tony, I think that’s a good idea. It’s been a while and we’d love to see you and Pepper for the fourth. No big plans, do you want me to let Peter know you’re on your way?” He pauses and you close your eyes, “Okay. I’ll have a room ready for you. Let me know anything you guys might want when you get here and I’ll make sure to have it.” Tony says something and Bucky laughs. “I like you man but not that much. Besides my girl hates the smell.” Tony says something else and Bucky groans, “yea yea. Say hi to Pepper and see you soon. Bye.”

“Morning.” You him not moving from your place leaned up against him.

“Mornin’ Sweetheart. Sorry about that.”

“S’okay. You done for the day?”

“Should be. You wanna get dressed so we can go to the farmers market?”

“No.”

“As much as I love seein’ you in just my shirt and those cute underwear I think I might end up knifing someone for lookin’ at ya.” He says and you can’t help but laugh softly at the thought of you going around the farmers market in your pajamas.

“No I meant I wanna do something different today.”

“And what’s that?”

“I want you to teach me to shoot better.” You feel him tense beneath you, “That shot I got off on Pierce was pure luck.”

“Is someone buggin’ you Sweetheart? Do you not feel safe?” Those blue eyes of his search your face, concern evident.

“No, no Buck. I just, I think it’s a good idea for me to be able to protect myself in an emergency.”

“That’s what I’m for.”

“What if you’re not home?”

“Safe room.”

“What if I’m not home.”

“You’ve got Sam, Scott, Peter, Clint, Wanda and Natasha to protect you.”

“I hope not all at the same time. That’d be a bit much.” You tease trying to lighten his mood again.

“Babe.” He warns softly.

“Please James.” You beg, ghosting you lips over his jaw, “please.” You whisper into his ear before kissing his jaw below it.

“You’re an evil woman.” He growls as you continue to pepper kisses along his throat and jaw, you know you’ve got him. He cups your face in one of those large hands of his and studies your face again. “You swear no one is bothering you? That you just want to learn for emergencies?”

“Yes, I know you’ll do everything in your power to protect me. Including giving your own life and,” you swallow thickly at the thought, “I-I can’t imagine my life without you James. I don’t want that to ever have to be the case.”

“Fine. We can go to the range.” He agrees softly resting his forehead against yours before capturing your lips in a soft kiss.

“Alright, I brought two guns. This is the Glock 43, the one that you’ve shot before. The other one is a Smith and Wesson Shield 9mm.”

“Maybe let’s start with the Glock? Since I’ve shot it before.” Bucky nods and then gets you set properly, one arm bracing the other, hips square, feet planted, ready for a recoil. His chest is firm against your back as he adjusts your hands slightly. “If you wanted to cop a feel Buck, all you had to do was ask.” You tease him and he gives your hip a soft pinch.

“Focus Sweetheart.” He mumbles into your ear, you do and actually end up being a fairly good shot. You never miss the target and even manage to get a few bullseyes. You’re proud of yourself and give Bucky a pleased grin when you manage to get your highest score of the day, a 53 with the six shots from the Glock 43.

“Not too bad huh?” You ask, holding up the target paper for him to look at with you. You’d managed to hit the 9 three times, a bullseye which was ten and two eight point spots.

“Not bad at all. With some practice you might be able to tie me.”

“Oh? That full of ourselves are we?” You tease looking up at him from under you eyelashes, “I know you prefer a blade James.”

“Just because I prefer a blade doesn’t mean I don’t know how to use a gun Sweetheart.”

“Prove it.” You tease and he rolls his eyes at you.

“What do I get if I do?”

“Oh, I’m sure we can think of something.” You flirt and he grins down at you.

“I’m sure we can.” He says picking up the reloaded Glock, then with a glance at the target he fires all six shots in rapid succession the last two he’s looking at you.

You don’t even care where he hit the target. It’s the sexiest thing you’ve ever seen him do, and after living with him for almost a year you’ve seen him do some pretty sexy things.

“Holy shit.” You breathe and he laughs pushing the button to recall the target. You’re stunned to see only two holes in it. “Where did the other ones go?”

“They all went into the same two spots.” He lays his target over yours so you can see that the holes his made are bigger than yours.

“Damn.”

“Hmm, I cant wait to collect on my prize.” He says catching your hand and pulling you toward him. You go willingly and he presses a hungry kiss to your lips, his arms wrapping tightly around you. Your hands find their way into his hair as he nips at your lower lip drawing a soft groan from you. “I love you my Queen.” He whispers and like every time he tells you he loves you butterflies dance around in your stomach.

“I love you too James.” You mumble back before kissing him again. Your mobster king.


	18. Cigar Smoke

Bucky is hoping that you’ll be asleep as he creeps back into the house and up the stairs. The house is dark but that doesn’t mean much, most nights you’re still laying awake waiting for him to come home.

You’ve been more exhausted than usual lately though, getting ready for Tony and Pepper’s arrival had you scrubbing every inch of the house, even though Bucky had insisted he could hire a cleaner.

You’d fallen asleep on the couch before he left and it’d taken him nearly ten minutes to convince you to stay here and not come to the welcome party for Tony and Pepper. You could meet them tomorrow, there was no rush. He’d gotten you into bed by pure coaxing, and promises that he would be sure to tell everyone how much you’d wanted to be there. That it was his fault that you couldn’t be, since he’d insisted you get some rest.

Bucky pushes the bedroom door open and sure enough you roll over and blink at him in the dim light from the hallway.

“Hey Sweetheart. I was hopin’ you’d be asleep.” He murmurs as he closes the door.

“I never sleep as well without you here.” You mutter back, the fact that you slept is evident in your voice.

“I know.” He goes to your side of the bed and presses a quick kiss to your forehead and you jerk away from him.

“Oh my god James you reek.” You’re wide awake now and leaning away from him.

“What?” Bucky’s eyes are wide as you pull the blanket up over your nose and mouth.

“You smell terrible. Were you guys smoking cigars?”

“Yea.” He admits sheepishly. He knows how much you hate when he, Steve and Tony smoke the cigars. He knows you hate the smell.

“You’re showering before you get in this bed.”

“Sweetheart.”

“No, you’re not gonna Sweetheart me into letting you get in this bed smelling like that.” He groans but gives in and makes his way to the bathroom. “Besides, don’t blame me blame baby Barnes. They don’t like the smell.” It takes a few steps to process what you’ve said but then he stops and slowly turns from where he’s standing in the doorway.

“I’m sorry Sweetheart, can you run that by me again?” He asks staring at you as you sit up on the bed. You clear your throat dramatically and Bucky’s sure that he’s going crazy waiting for you to confirm what you’ve said.

“Your baby doesn’t like it when you smell like cigar smoke James.” He gives you a giant grin before crossing the room with two large strides he’s yanking you to him.

“Our baby.” He whispers into your hair. “Our baby.” He chokes out the emotion thick in his voice but he doesn’t care. You’re having a baby! Tears threaten his eyes but god he’s going to be a dad!

“You still stink James.” You tell him and he laughs keeping those tears at bay.

“Sorry Sweetheart.” He says, “you wanna join me? Help get some of the smell off?”

“Yea alright.” You agree and he drags you into the bathroom behind him your laughter following him.

Bucky spends most of the shower clinging to you, kissing what he can as you shampoo his hair and when you hand him a loofa with a different soap on it than his usual he quirks an eyebrow at you.

“Everything smells so strong it’s been making me feel sick. I had Wanda pick up some unscented stuff. I hope that’s okay.”

“Anything you need Sweetheart.” He washes quickly then the two of you bundle into towels and after a quick make out session where you end up on the counter him between your legs you’re both dry enough to climb back into bed where Bucky cups a hand over your stomach. “Our baby.” He whispers hardly daring to believe it.

“Our baby.” You respond softly covering his hand with yours before you sigh softly, relax back into him and fall asleep.

A baby!


	19. Dun, Dun, Dun, Dun

A Kings oneshot

You smooth out the skirt of your dress for the hundredth time in the last twenty minutes and take a deep breath, it’s not that you’re scared, you’re excited. And maybe a little nervous, but not the bad kind. The exciting kind, the kind that has excited butterflies flitting around in your stomach.

You can’t wait to see Bucky. It’s been three days, some weird tradition that Peggy and Steve have held you to and god have you missed him. Peggy comes bustling over, her two-year-old in her black dress on Peggy’s hip.

“Oh my god Victoria looks so cute.” You coo, her hair in two little blonde pigtails.

“She just had her nap so we should be okay. Steve has her favorite bear and she’s such a daddy’s girl she should just run to him.”

“Even if she doesn’t she’s the cutest flower girl I’ve ever seen. You look beautiful too Peggy.” You tell her, she glances down and the floor length sparkling black dress.

“Thank you, but I feel like that was my line.” She teases, “you look absolutely stunning.”

“Thank you. Is everything almost ready?”

“Yea, should I go get Tony?”

“Please.” You and Tony had quickly become friends and when Bucky had proposed he was one of the first calls that you’d made. When you’d asked if he’d walk you down the aisle he’d nearly cried before agreeing. “I can hold Tori.”

“Wanna go see auntie?” She asks the toddler who makes grabby hands at you.

“Auntie pretty.” She says with a sleepy smile and you press a kiss to her nose after Peggy passes her to you.

“Thank you Tori. Are you gonna throw some flower petals on the floor? Maybe chase your uncle Peter?” If there’s anyone in this world Tori loves as much as Steve it’s Peter Parker, much to Bucky’s disappointment. He is still her godfather but it breaks his heart that he’s Tori’s third favorite man.

“Uncle Peter!” She cries looking toward the door.

“We’re gonna see him in just a minute.” You promise as Wanda and Natasha come bustling over.

“Alright, Peggy and Tony are on their way, I’m going to let Peter in to take this little monster,” Natasha says tickling Tori’s tummy causing her to laugh. “So they can get going.”

“Her basket is,” you glance over at the table the flowers were all sitting on and your brow furrows.

“Here.” Wanda says holding up the basket, “I’ll give it to Peter too.”

“Thanks.” Wanda nods, you cant believe this is happening. There’s a knock on the door and when it creaks open and Tony peeks in your heart starts to race. “Is it time?”

“It’s time.” He affirms with a smile. Nat and Wanda both give you quick hugs and Peter slips in to take Victoria from you.

“You’re gonna knock him on his ass Honey.” Tony says holding out his arm. You loop your hand through his then after giving him a bright smile you round the corner and your eyes meet Bucky’s.

His eyes widen, his mouth drops open and you’re fairly certain that he’s stopped breathing. The look on his face causes you to laugh and all the butterflies flit out of your stomach. When you get to him Tony presses a quick kiss to your cheek then hands you off to Bucky.

“Goddamn Sweetheart. You, You look incredible.”

“You look stunning too.” And he does, beard neatly trimmed, hair perfectly styled, black pants, a blue velvet jacket and a black bow tie and god he looks good.

The pastor starts the ceremony then and you swear you don’t hear a word until he asks you to repeat after him. Just as he’s about to pronounce you and Bucky husband and wife the doors fly open. Bucky shoves you behind him and you take Victoria from Steve.

“Modock. The fuck are you doing here?” Bucky growls as the leader of AIM comes strolling down the aisle.

“Just came to offer you happiness and joy Barnes. You know, just like you did for my sister last weekend.” He says pulling a gun.

“Wait!” You cry, peeking out from behind Bucky. “What are you talking about? We were out of town last weekend?”

“It was some of your goons bitch.”

“First of all, you do not speak to me like that again or I’ll let them kill you.” You snap, “secondly, it was the whole crew. Who told you it was us?”

“Sitwell.”

“Oh that asshole?” Peggy huffs, “You do know he’s Hydra right?”

“Swore he was yours. Even had this on him.” He holds up a knife that says Barnes on the handle.

“I left that in his shoulder last time he harassed my wife.” Bucky snaps.

“James, that’s the first time you’ve called me that.” You hum happily and he gives your hand a gentle squeeze.

“Sitwell isn’t a Howlie. He never has been. You’re welcome to stay as long as you turn over any weapons to Stark.” Steve says tensely.

“Stark?” Modock looks confused and Steve jerks his head in Tony’s direction causing Modock to turn, “Oh, hello.”

“Our treaty is on very thin ice Modock.” Tony snarls and the other man balks, “either hand them over or get out.”

“My apologies. Congratulations Barnes, Mrs. Barnes. What would you like me to do with Sitwell.”

“Sam.”

“On it Cap.” Sam steps out of the line and he and Modock head back up the aisle. You let out a breath of air you didn’t know you were holding them Bucky turns back to you.

“Now, I believe I owe my bride a kiss.” He says with a smirk.

“That you do.” You agree passing Victoria back to Steve. Bucky pulls you flush against him and dips you slightly back, thrusting one fist in the air he crushes his lips to yours in a bruising kiss. Everyone cheers loudly then you make your way back up the aisle hand-in-hand with Bucky. You spend the night with the Howlies, Irons and Shield talking, dancing and eating. Bucky finally calls it for the two of you at two in the morning.

“Mrs. Barnes.” Bucky says softly before pressing a kiss to the back of your hand.

“You know, that went better than I thought it was going to.” You tell him burying yourself into his side in the back of the limo Clint is driving.

“Sweetheart we almost had a gunfight.”

“Yea, almost. There was no blood drawn so I’d call that a win.” Bucky laughs softly before kissing the top of your head. “You know I’m right.”

“Usually are.” Bucky agrees and you laugh softly.

“Love you Mr. Barnes.”

“Love you Mrs. Barnes.” He tells you before gently tilting your chin up and pressing his lips to yours.

Mrs. Barnes. You’re finally Mrs. Barnes.


	20. Dancer

Nathaniel Barnes was not a quitter. He wasn’t much of a crier either, not that you and Bucky had ever discouraged his tears, he usually got mad first. Thankfully that temper usually went hand in hand with Uncle Steve’s righteousness so if Nate did get into any fights he usually had a good reason.

Today he’d come home from practice, thrown his bag on the floor in the entryway and taken the stairs two at a time in an attempt to get to his room before you could stop him.

“Nate! Your bag please!” You call and he freezes at the top of the stairs.

“Just throw it away.” He says, his voice thick. As his mom you know exactly what it sounds like when your son has been crying.

“What?”

“Just throw it away mom!” He yells before sprinting to his room and slamming the door.

“What the hell?” Bucky grumbles as he comes out of his office.

“I have no idea.”

“Did he just yell at you then slam his door?”

“Yea.”

“That’s not okay.” Your husband growls as he starts up the stairs.

“James Barnes don’t you dare.” You snap and he stops halfway up the stairs before turning toward you.

“What? You are his mother. He doesn’t get to behave like that.”

“Something happened at practice.”

“That doesn’t mean he gets to treat you like shit.” Bucky says turning to continue up the stairs.

“He told me to throw away his dance stuff.” You say softly and for a second time Bucky stops on the stairs.

“What? He loves dance.”

“I know. He’d been crying too. So maybe we don’t go charging in there like an angry rhino.” Bucky nods and holds his hand out for yours. When Nate had told you he wanted to take dance classes at 6 you’d assumed it was just because he wanted to hang out with Steve and Peggy’s daughter but as the years had gone on he’d excelled and quickly become one of the top male dancers in the state. At 12 you were hopeful that he’d continue to dance because he clearly loved it.

“Nate?” You call softly knocking on his door, “Can we come in?”

“No!” He yells back and Bucky’s grip on your hand tightens.

“Buck.” You warn softly, and he takes a slow breath. “I think we should call in the big guns.”

“Yea okay.” You walk down the hallway then tap gently on the other door. Your 9 year old pops her door open with a large bubble of gum covering half her face.

“Mmm mmm! Mmm!” She hums while pointing at the bubble. You’re assuming she said something along the lines of ‘Look mom! Look!’ But it’s hard to tell.

“Woah Luce! That’s a huge bubble!” You tell her as it pops.

“Aw man. That was my record!” She cries chewing on the gum again.

“Hey honey, can you go see your brother? He’s pretty upset and won’t talk to your dad or me.”

“Okay.” Lucy skips out of her room and knocks shave and a haircut on Nate’s door. Something that the two of them do to let one another know that they’re coming in and that it’s not you or Bucky. She goes into his room and shuts the door behind her, you hear a loud grunt from Nate and assume that Lucy has launched herself at her unsuspecting older brother.

“And now we wait.” You say softly staring at the door.

“You’re real good at this mom stuff Sweetheart.” Bucky purrs into your ear, “Let’s make another one.” You laugh softly then kiss him.

“I don’t think we have that much time Buck.”

“Is that a challenge?” He teases and you roll your eyes before kissing him again.

“Later James.” You promise and he groans dramatically. “Come on, you can help me with dinner.”

“Are you gonna be my dessert?” He mutters into your ear and you can’t help the shiver that goes down your spine.

“If I say yes are you going to help me with dinner?”

“I’ll help you either way but it’d give me somethin’ to look forward to Sweetheart.” He flirts and you laugh again as you make your way downstairs.

“You’re such a flirt James Barnes.”

“Only for you Mrs. Barnes.” He says checking the water in the pot. It hasn’t been boiling when Nate had come home but now it was too low for noodles.

You and Bucky get dinner back on track working effortlessly together, you’ve always been a good match.

“Wanna go get the kids?” Bucky asks as the timer goes off.

“Yea.” You head back upstairs to get Nate and Lucy. “Guys,” you tap on Nate’s door, “Dinner is ready. Please wash up and come down to eat.”

“Kay mom!” Lucy calls and you smile at the closed door before making your way back downstairs.

“On their way?”

“Yup.”

“God you’re beautiful.” He says catching your hand and pulling you to him.

“You’re not so bad yourself there Barnes.” You tell him giving his graying beard a little tug. “I like this salt and pepper look on you. Makes you look dignified.”

“Yea?”

“Oh yes.” You him and he kisses you softly.

“Gross.” Lucy yells from the stairs and you pull away from Bucky with a laugh.

“A couple of the guys are going to be dropping by for a minute around six, it won’t be long.” Bucky promises as you give him a narrow eyed glare.

“You know the rules Bucky.”

“Yea dad.” Lucy says with a matching scowl.

“I know, I’m sorry. I’ve got a couple new guys I need to check in with. It won’t become a consistent thing.” He promises and you nod.

“Nate? Have you calmed down enough to tell us why you’d like to quit dance?” You ask not looking at him.

“It’s a sissy thing. Mobsters have to be tough.”

“Who told you that?” Bucky asks his gaze meeting yours as the doorbell rings.

“Nobody.” Nate grumbles, Bucky unlocks the door from his phone and a group of four men come in. You don’t recognize any of them, something sets you on edge about one of them. Enough so that you take the gun Bucky’d hidden under the table for you into your hand.

“Make it quick.” Bucky says, and you tune out the men talking and turn your attention to Lucy. She’s glaring at the same man that you’d had your uneasy feeling about, you need names.

“James. Aren’t you going to introduce us?”

“Of course. Boys, my wife.” The four men introduce themselves as Mack, Ward, Fitz and Trip. The one making you so uncomfortable is Ward. “Should the situation ever arise you protect that woman with your life. My children you already know.” That’s an interesting development, one you’re not thrilled about. “Go.” Bucky commands and the four men leave.

“I don’t trust Ward.” You tell him after the door is locked and your gun back in it’s place under the table.

“He’s the one that was mean to Nate!” Lucy cries.

“Lucy!” Nate yells, “you weren’t supposed to tell!”

“Wait a second. He’s the reason you want to quit dance?” You ask and Nate nods.

“Nathaniel Grant Barnes look at me.” Bucky says lowly, “do you know why these men follow my orders?”

“Fear?”

“Respect. I don’t need to scare them because they know that I’m going to do what I say I am. Do I seem scary to you?”

“No but you’re my dad.”

“But if I ask you to do something are you still gonna do it?”

“Yea.”

“That’s respect. There are many ways to earn that respect and giving up on something you’re passionate about isn’t one of them. You’re an amazing dancer and you have a bright future there. You don’t need to follow in my footsteps, I’d actually rather you didn’t.”

“Can I think about it?” Nate asks looking from Bucky to you and after a quick glance at Bucky you nod your head.

“Yea, take a couple days.” The four of you finish eating dinner then clean up before Nate and Lucy disappear to do their homework.

“What are you going to do about Ward?”

“He’s on his way back here.”

“I don’t want him in the house.”

“You don’t trust him.” You’ve always been observant but Bucky has always been able to read you extremely well.

“Not at all.”

“I’ll meet him outside.”

“If you’re going to hit him do it out of view of the kids bedrooms please.”

“Of course Sweetheart.” You spend some time making out with him on the couch before the security system alerts that someone is coming up the driveway. “Alright, I’ll be back.”

“I’m going to get Luce into the shower, she’s so pokey.” You tell him heading upstairs as he goes to the front door.

When Bucky comes back into the house a half hour later he’s got blood on his shirt. You hate when he has blood on him.

“It’s been taken care of.”

“Does Nate know?”

“Wanted to change first.” He says pulling off his shirt and grabbing a different T-shirt then changing into a pair of sweatpants.

“What happened?”

“Sweetheart.” He warns lowly and you immediately change your mind.

“Okay, I don’t need to know.” Bucky nods then heads back out of your bedroom. You wait a few moments then quietly follow him down the hallway. You don’t go into Nate’s room, but listen just outside the door.

“I’m sorry about Ward Nate, he won’t be bothering you again okay?”

“Dad you can’t just beat people up when they’re mean to me.”

“I can if they’re one of my boys.” Bucky argues and you hear the bed creak softly as he sits down. “I’m sorry Nate. I just, I always want to protect you and the way I do that sometimes isn’t the way you should.”

“Did you kill him?”

“No, I didn’t but I did hurt him.” Your kids know what their dad is but they don’t really know the extent of it. Never the fine details.”

“Have you ever?”

“Only one time to save your mom. It was a long time ago, before we were married.”

“Was she being bullied?”

“No, someone was trying to kill her.” Bucky tells Nate honestly. This is probably the most honest about his lifestyle Bucky has ever been with Nate.

“Will you teach me?”

“Teach you?”

“To fight.”

“If that’s what you want. But will you do something for me then?”

“What?”

“Keep dancing. You’re natural at it, you’ve got a real future there kiddo.”

“Okay.”

“Okay. I love you buddy.”

“Love you too dad.”

“Finish your homework and then get ready for bed.” Bucky comes out of Nate’s room a second later and after the door is shut you throw your arms around his neck and kiss him soundly.

“What was that for?” He asks with a grin when you pull away.

“You’re such a good dad and I love you.”

“Time for dessert?”

“Time for dessert.”


	21. Soft

Bucky’d never touched anything so soft in his life. He gently runs a finger over the small, round cheek of his son. Your son. Nathaniel.

Bucky holds him in one arm, his shirt is off and Nathaniel has finally quieted his flesh pressed against Bucky’s, a blanket against his back to keep the newborn warm. Bucky’s gaze lands on you. Asleep in your bed, for now, looking tired but Nathaniel was stubborn and hadn’t wanted to join the world for nearly 14 hours. By the end of it you’d been cursing Bucky, giving him all of the blame for the situation you’d found yourself in. Bucky was more than willing to take any blame for the beautiful baby he was holding.

His son. Just like calling you his wife Bucky doesn’t think he’d get tired of calling Nathaniel his son any time soon. Bucky sways back and forth humming softly as Nathaniel makes little whimpers. You stir slightly, a soft sigh passing your lips and Bucky watches as you reach for his warmth. When you don’t find him your eyes blink open and you look around looking for him for a moment until you find him at the foot of the bed.

“Everything okay?” You ask, your voice thick with sleep.

“Yea Sweetheart. He was just getting fussy and I didn’t want him to wake you.”

“What time is it?”

“Midnight.”

“He’s probably going to be hungry soon.”

“You pumped. I can take care of it, just sleep.” He tells you and you give him a slow sleepy smile. He smiles back before making his way toward where you’re sitting on the bed. Bucky leans down and kisses you softly, you hum happily.

“Sorry I yelled at you.” You murmur and he chuckles.

“Yea, I’ve never been called a sexy fucking piece of ass in such an angry voice before.”

“Well, it’s your fault that we got pregnant.”

“I’ll take 75 percent of the blame, you’re so beautiful I couldn’t help but fall in love with you.” You chuckle lowly and he kisses you again before Nathaniel lets out a cry.

“Why don’t I feed him now since I’m up and you can do it later.”

“Okay.” Bucky agrees as he gently passes you Nathaniel. You get lucky and Nathaniel latches quickly, “I love you.” Bucky whispers and when you look up at him your eyes are soft and god all Bucky wants to do is hold you both close and protect you. A tree branch cracks and Bucky nearly jumps out of his skin, he stalks to the window and glares out at the tree that the offending branch had snapped from.

“James, relax.” You coo from the bed, “it was just an old branch breaking. We’re safe. You’ve protected us.” Bucky knows you’re right but the tension doesn’t leave his shoulders.

“James.” You say softly but he doesn’t turn. Not until he can be sure you’re both safe. He hears you shift on the bed then feel your hand on the center of his back. “James we’re okay.”

“I just, it’s my job to protect you.” He growls.

“You are.” You soothe, “you’ve got Clint watching the house and the security system is on. All the windows are bulletproof and the walls reinforced. We’re as safe as we’ll ever be.” You tell him before cupping his chin in your free hand. “We’re safe.” He stares down at you and Nathaniel and sighs softly.

“You’re right. I know you are. I think it’s just the new house, new sounds. I have to keep you both safe.”

“You do Buck. You always keep us safe.” You tell him as Nathaniel begins to cry. You pull your nightie back into place before repositioning Nathaniel against your chest. You move closer to him, your son between the two of you and cupping the back of Bucky’s head you pull his lips to yours.

You’re both so soft and Bucky will do anything to keep you that way.


End file.
